Cartridge
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: Some Demons go looking for a good sense of blasphemy, what better than two demon buddies deciding to get themselves a couple of angels? An heir born of demon and angel? Ooh sweet sickness. Falling in love however, that was never part of the plan, especially with a male. M for gore, violence, sex, language. Note:NOT MPreg Demon!Dean/Angel!Cas. Demon!Sam/Angel!Gabe. Demon!Benny/OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

You fickle human.

Dean grinned as he watched the human struggle in his grasp. He had it by the hair, watching the creature fight to get free, pulling its own hair out when its fingers tangled as it fought him. Dean chuckled, kicking it back down onto its knees. "Let's try this again shall we?"

It was like a sick game of cat and mouse, but between a demon and human. It was the same thing; humans were lowly creatures incapable of defending themselves. He pulled hard on its head once more. "Where are they? Where are the hunters?"

It spoke, tears running down its face horridly, "I-I don't know…"

Another harsh pull left the creature screaming in agony, grabbing at its head only to pull back fingers covered in blood; pulling out the hair slowly can bring pieces of the scalp with it. Dean watched with sick fascination as blood dripped down its nose. This female was pathetic, screaming over a small flesh wound that any demon could withstand with hardly any effort.

"Don't lie to me, filth," he spat.

It let out a low, pain-filled scoff, "You're the only filthy thing here, demon!"

Dean pulled again, watching with giddy pleasure when skin started to tear at the top, revealing a the small bit of white beneath the veins, probably its skull. It screamed again, writhing beneath him. "I won't ask again," he warned, using his free hand to poke at the flesh beneath where he'd torn, enjoying its pitiful cries as he dug in with enjoyment.

It sobbed, snot and tears making its face actually look slimy. It was disgusting. "The… the bend..." it wept.

"The bend? What of it?"

"There… there's a hut built inside it…" Dust from the walls floated into her scalp, stinging with every microscopic touch. "Dear God…" it begged, vainly trying to keep the dust away.

"No God here, sweetheart, only us demons."

"…Where...Wherever there is evil…there must also be good…"

Dean scowled with disgust, pulling on the creature's hair with full force, ripping off the entire top of its head. The screaming was too loud to enjoy, even for a demon. The way it mewled and kicked, trying to grab its head in pain but only hurting more every time its fingers came into contact with the scalp.

"OH GOD!" it begged.

He let it scream for a moment. He let it suffer for what would have felt like an eternity before capturing its chin within his hand. "Didn't I tell you? God's not listening."

With a swift kick, the tip of his boot made contact near its spleen. He waited until her mouth opened, her tongue shooting forward the way any good body is designed to. Quickly, he ducked his head, grabbing the tongue firmly between his teeth despite the creature's struggling, and bit down into the flesh. He grinned, its flesh between his teeth, and pulled.

He left the chamber with a satisfied chuckle, his back to the creature that rolled over the floor, screaming words that he couldn't make out thanks to the loss of its speech. He grinned as he shut the door, loving the way it stared absently at its own tongue, spewing blood on the floor in front of its eyes.

"Dean?" greeted a familiar voice.

Dean turned, smiling when he was met with an old friend. "Benny," he chuckled, "Good to see you."

He watched as his hunting companion peeked behind his back, through the bars, and into the cell, "Yeesh, you sure messed her up didn't you?" he frowned.

"It."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Always refer to prey as an 'it'.It's an old hunter's technique. Its harder to kill something that you give any mind to. I can kill 'it' anyday, but Satan knows a little bitch like yourself couldn't do it if you were attached."

"Nothing wrong with getting attached to your things." he retorted, grinning devilishly as he nodded his head towards the vampire Dean had stared at before.

"There is if you're a proper hunter."

Benny shook his head with a smile, "You'll never change will you?"

"Better not," Dean replied, a large grin on his face as he wiped the girl's blood off his mouth and then onto his jeans. "I'm too good at what I do." He gestured his head in Benny's direction. "So where've you been lately?"

"Hunting."

Dean smirked, "What was it today?"

"A bride."

Dean did a double take, staring at Benny with confusion, "A bride? What in the world would you need one of those for?"

"I want an heir." He grinned, shoving his fists into his pockets.

Benny was a spontaneous person. A determined spontaneous person. The mix meant that if ever he wanted something, he took it. If he had a crazy plan, it happened. Dean remembered on Halloween when Benny thought it would be a good idea to roam topside… In the end, they hooked up with a couple girls who nagged about how they wouldn't take their "contacts" out.

If this crazy idea was anything like his previous ones, there was no getting out of it. Dean folded his arms over his chest, a disbelieving smirk on his face. "An heir? Like a son?"

"Something like that…"

"What are you planning to breed with?"

Benny took a look around them, as if checking to be sure that no one could listen in. He leaned closer to Dean, a shit-eating grin spread over his cheeks. "An angel."

Dean frowned. "An angel?! You're kidding right?"

"Think about it!" Benny laughed, his eyes wide with excitement, "A demon breeding with an angel! The sweet taste of ultimate blasphemy! And..." He grinned. "Think of the heir that could come from it!"

Dean was still unsure about this…but Benny did have good points. That sort of blasphemy would surely make him famous among the demons, and an heir like that would certainly be powerful. He didn't know if Lucifer would approve though…seeing as the angels were his former family.

"Have you run it by the big man?"

"Who, little old Lucy? He'll jump at the idea!" He grinned, knowing full well he was lying to himself. "He created us for crazy shitanyway, so it isn't as if-"

"Wait, wait, wait…us?" Dean glared, "Since when is it 'us?'"

"Well, I figured you'd be all for the idea, so I took the liberty of hunting you an angel of your own." He grinned. "They were quite a bit of trouble to catch though…so you'd damn well better take it."

Dean scowled with betrayal, "Why you son of a-!"

"You know just as well as me, angels are a rare catch. Now do you want the damned thing or not?" he glared.


	2. Foolish Pride

Now, Dean was no fool. He'd been on an angel hunt with Benny before, and was well aware of the troubles that went along with catching one, but that angel had been someone that his brother wanted for his research. His brother, Sam, was a scientist in their little underworld and was responsible for researching different species so that it would be easier for the foot soldiers of the ranks to hunt them. A lot of people thought demons were reckless, petty creatures… which was mostly true. That's why these systems were developed by a very special demon. Alastair, the original demon city founder.

Dean cringed every time he thought of the man. His torture methods went past Dean's own, making Dean inferior, and in some ways a little frightened.

The hunt he'd accompanied Benny on took three hours. No exaggeration, nothing blown out of proportion; it had taken what felt like a lifetime. The first hour was spent searching for signs of a heavenly being. They looked for miracles, demons with their eyes burnt out, sigils, blood, sometimes feathers if they were lucky.

The last two, catching up with it, fighting it, and ultimately catching it.. then, of course, there was always the tedious task of getting it back in one piece...

* * *

"Shut up a sec." Benny frowned, holding up an arm when Dean continued forward behind him. "You smell that?" he asked, sniffing the air as he did so.

"Not all of us have a super nose, dickhead." Dean groaned, rolling his eyes.

Benny inched forward. They were in a diner littered with bodies. The place was a demon skunk nest, full of the tough-tag, rugged guys who weren't afraid to pick a fight with a powerful enemy. "Stupid bastards…" Benny chuckled, stepping over a corpse with crisp, burnt eye sockets. "There." He pointed accusingly after another sniff of the air. "That'll be it."

Dean crouched in front of a couple small puddles of blood, sticking his finger right in the middle of one before pulling it up to his mouth. "Yeah, that's angel's blood all right."

"Best superpower a guy could have," he grinned with pride, continuing into the little room behind the counter, angel blade in hand.

Dean stayed behind, watching him closely as he entered. He pulled the net from the hook on his hip and held it tightly. The rope was doused in holy oil and, while the smell put him off, wasn't harmful to demons. He ran his thumb over it as he came up to the door, peeking through the small, circular window at its top as he licked his lips with anticipation.

The loud clanking was his signal to enter, where he found Benny face to face with the angel. Before he had time to see Dean, he tossed the net. "Holy oil, bitch!" he yelled with triumph.

The angel growled angrily before lunging forward for Benny, the net still draped over him as he spread out his wings to fly up. The rope barely helped to slow his flight as he lifted Benny up to ceiling, slamming his head against the top with brute force. "Son of a bitch!" Dean cried, jumping to catch it's foot. Benny, after getting over the initial shock of being flung against the ceiling, stabbed the angel, blade digging into his upper arm.

The angel cried out before dropping him to the floor and grabbing at his arm. Dean held on tightly when the angel tried to kick him off. Benny rose quickly, leaping off the ground to pull on the rope, dragging the angel back to earth. "We got him now!" He hollered.

Dean reached back into his pocket when the angel started to struggle violently. "These ropes are covered in holy oil." he explained, getting his attention, "Quit struggling, or I light it."

Benny grinned smugly. "You got the cuffs?"

Dean tossed him the leather binds from where they hung on his belt. They had special sigils carved into the material, which made angels powerless. With his body bound, it would be difficult to dart out, and simply poofing out wouldn't be happening any time soon once they'd slapped the sigils over his wrists. Benny cuffed the angel's hands behind his back and shoved the key into his bag. Benny watched skeptically as the angel eyed his bag with heavy scheming. "What do you filthy creatures want?" he cursed, glaring them both down hard.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean ordered, shifting the rope so that it only covered the angel's wings.

The angel chuckled, "How like a demon. Can't even make a little conversation, and every other word is bitch," he scoffed, "You disgust me."

Dean crouched in front of the guy as Benny forced him onto his knees. He grinned sadistically, "Bitch. Don't act so high and mighty." He stood with pride.

The angel half-screamed when Dean kicked his arm, slapping his arm away when he reached for it and grabbing the angel's neck. "Us disgusting creatures are now your masters."

"No demon is a master of mine."

Dean grinned with malicious intent, taking the blade into his hand, swirling it around playfully. He smiled to himself when the angel's eyes became laced with fear. He took the blade close to his face. "Unfortunately, I can't harm any vital organs, but a minor shave would to you good." he grinned.

Benny held out a hand to pause him, but Dean has already started cutting the blade into his cheek. "Jesus, Dean. Sam needs him intact."

Dean blocked Benny out, listening to the angel gripe with pain. He leaned forward to lick blood off his chin, smiling before he licked his lips. "Tasty." his grin faded into a serious frown, "Name?"

"What does it matter?" the angel spat, glaring up at the demon.

He smirked, "I don't care, but your new master likes to get a little friendly with his 'patients' one could say. It's for his benefit."

"Why should I concern myself with the benefits of a demon?"

Dean stood from where he was crouched, kicking the angel over with a boot to the face. "Because I own you."

From where he lay, the angel scowled up at him, "Gabriel."

Angels were hard to catch, but Dean was the best at what he did-hunting. He drew himself back. "See? You're not so tough."

"Shut up, Dean." Benny frowned, shaking his head. "Your pride will get you into trouble one day," he warned, pulling the angel onto his feet before heading out to the front. "You best be careful now."

Dean scoffed. He'd just caught an angel! The toughest and proudest hunting trophy a demon could obtain. He smiled to himself happily.

* * *

Now here he was, tapping his foot impatiently against the stone floor of the hallway he stood in. He was waiting in the dungeon buried beneath Benny's house. He kept everything that wasn't a guest down there, from enemies to pets, prey to predators. Dean glanced into the cage beside him. There was a zebra, stripes well groomed and glistening. The vampire in the next cell was similar, well fed, groomed, and enticing to the eye. Dean grinned at the girl, who turned her eyes away from him. She was indeed well kept. Benny may have been a demon, but he took pride in his trophies.

Finally, he heard the familiar metallic clank of cage bars. Out came Benny, a rope in his hand and a proud gleam on his face. At the other end of the rope were cuffs carved with sigils to trap the angel that followed. The wrists were fragile, but not terrible. Dean let his eyes travel upward, revealing a rugged...man.

It threw Dean for a loop. A man? It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the company of men any less than woman, but a bride would have meant woman. Any moron could tell you that men can't produce heirs.

"What the hell Benny?!" Dean growled, his black eyes twisted and angry.

"Calm down. It's a guy, so what?"

The angel kept his eyes trained on the ground, refusing to look either of them in the eye. "So…" Dean snarked, "What's the point of something that can't get pregnant?! Doesn't that defeat the entire purpose?"

Benny gestured toward the creature in question. "But he's cute right?"

Dean stared over to the angel. His hair was a mess, and his clothes were too heavy and thick. He wasn't all that attractive, honestly. His wings were tied with a another sigiled band behind his back, probably Benny's doing. He looked weak and helpless. Not exactly Dean's type.

"Pitiful…"

The angel glared at the ground harder.

Benny pulled the rope closer, forcing the angel to take a step forward, "Hey," he ordered, "Look at your master."

"No one here is my master," the angel informed, raising his head proudly.

The angel's piercing blue eyes made Dean's stomach sick. They were too proud, too bright. They needed to be dimmed and frightened. To know their place.

Dean cocked his head with respect anyway. Even bound with angel-proof sigils, this guy had spoken against those who were obviously more powerful. He either had guts, or he was stupid. "Name?" Dean questioned.

The angel frowned at him. "Castiel. Angel of Thursday."

Benny smiled, "See? Already getting along!"

"I can't take him if he's useless Benny!"

The demon shrugged. "You want a different one then? These things are hard as hell to catch you know! There weren't even any girls around when I got this one."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I need a girl for a bride, dickbrain."

"A bride?" the angel questioned.

"Shut up, maggot." Dean reached forward with intense rage, grasping a fistful of fabric and pulling the angel onto its toes. "You'll speak when spoken to."

"What does a demon want a bride for?" he mocked, thankful this man was taller than him, and he didn't have to be lifted off the ground. "It's not like you creatures can fall in love..."

"I said shut up!" he barked, forcing his knee hard into the angel's gut, smiling when Castiel grunted.

"I don't have another girl, Dean… but I'll bet there's magic for this type of thing somewhere. We can make it work," he explained, shoving the leash into Dean's hand.

"Fine," he growled, "But if this shit pees on my floor, I'm calling your ass over to clean it up."

"How vulgar…" Castiel sneered.

"You looking to get kicked again?" the demon questioned, yanking the rope down and forcing the angel onto its knees. "I'm not a patient guy."

Castiel didn't reply, he understood his position.

"Good boy," Dean praised, grinning with triumph.


	3. Fighting with my Soul

Dean led the angel inside of his humble abode, not caring that the floor was littered with beer bottles and old cigarette butts. He wasn't a cleaning kind of guy. The angel would have to make do. Castiel turned his head back to the door at the sound of a click, only to see the demon slip a key into his pocket. Dean took the cuffs in hand, breaking the chain that held them together, creating two sigil bracelets on either wrist. "There," he spoke, subtly proud of his own handy work. "Now you can roam."

The apartment was on the smaller side, but the limited amount of furniture made it look bigger that it actually was. The door opened to wooden floors with a living area and a kitchen to the right, no counter to separate the rooms, just a table littered with Mason jars.

In the front was a massive wall of glass -a window that engulfed the wall, really- that overlooked the demon city. Dean watched with mulled curiosity as Castiel rounded the large sofa that sat in front of it, staring out into the mass of buildings, the pitch black sky making him look uneasy. It had its own beauty to it, make no mistake. A dark and metallic beauty, the kind that enticed demons. It seemed it at least struck some sense of wondering in angels as well. The city had no ceiling trapping it like Castiel had imagined. It wasn't just a safe buried beneath the earth; Hell's city was darkness that engulfed any material. Like a black hole, impossible to look into, just silently looming over a city of demons. The way Castiel stared at it made Dean pause. He remembered doing that once, to just wonder what was up in the darkness above them. Maybe it would swoop down and swallow them all whole. He snorted. The angel sort of reminded him of himself….

He shook the thought away, grumbling as he nodded towards the sofa, "You can sleep on the couch. I don't have another bedroom."

It sounded like a softer sentence to Castiel, and he took it in gladly. "Thank you."

Dean frowned, realizing himself that it had been kinder than he'd intended. There was a sudden need to spit something back. He wasn't a nice demon, and this angel invading his territory should damn well know it. He settled with something pointless, "It's that or the floor, pet."

Castiel nodded obediently, sitting himself down on the leathery material before taking off his coat. Dean watched him drape the raggedy thing over himself like a blanket before lying on his side, probably still gazing out the window.

"I'll be waking you early," Dean snarled, annoyed for wasting so much time watching the guy and turning on his heel before heading towards his own bedroom.

Castiel waited until he heard a door slam before clenching the coat closer to himself. A life as the pet of a demon, or rather 'the bride' of one. How was he even supposed to become a bride? To bear the demon any children? That was the point he had interpreted at least. The demon had said it himself, he was useless… At least he was still alive. If he was _truly_ useless, they would have killed him, wouldn't they? Besides, being alive meant he had a chance to escape, as narrow as that may be. There was still chance.

Castiel stared up at the dark sky, frowning. It was as black as a demon's soul, and deeper than any ocean on the earth. Nothing but deep, looming darkness, held in a cartridge of sin. It was the very definition demonic, and it made him feel sick.

He didn't need to sleep. Angels never did, but he felt tired and weak, and just wanted to shut his eyes. He wanted to shut out the demon city and all the problems that came with it. He wanted to shut out Dean, and this day. Just shut it all out. He squeezed his eyes shut, clutching tightly onto his coat.

What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Dean glared at his alarm when it screamed at him. Felt like a hangover morning. Everything was too early. He slammed the top down with his hand before rubbing his eyes and groaning. Morning, huh? He peeked through his window, knowing perfectly well what he'd see. It was always the same, but it still irritated him anyway.

He slipped out of bed, not caring to change out of the clothes he'd worn yesterday, and shuffled out to the front room. The angel was sleeping on the couch, squirming around a little and drooling on his leather. He huffed, maybe a little more amused than annoyed, but definitely still annoyed.

"Hey, angel. Get up," he ordered, shoving its arm roughly.

"My name is Castiel…" he replied, shifting his face so he could glare at Dean, squinty eyes and all. Apparently he wasn't ready for morning either.

"I don't care," Dean snarled, "Get up when I say to."

Castiel frowned and rolled over, face against the back of the couch. "It's still dark outside…"

Dean let out a low chuckle before rounding the couch on his way to the kitchen. "Get used to it, sweetheart. It's always like that."

The angel swung his head around slowly, staring out once again. It was always that way? "You mean, there's never any form of light down here?" he asked with despair.

"Only the light we make ourselves. Usually fire though," he muttered, turning to watch the angel struggle in his seat, probably trying to stretch his wings. He smirked before pulling open the fridge, "Partly why Hell's got a rep for being hot. It's not. Just fire. There aren't exactly any angelic light beams down here."

Castiel frowned when he no longer had the power to use his wings, holding up his bracelets, only to mentally curse them. No angelic powers. "Is that why so many demons try to take bodies on the surface?"

Dean frowned. Demons possessed humans for all sorts of reasons, but yeah, most hated this place. Dean didn't think it was any less annoying than living on the earth though. Plus down here, he got to do what he liked without consequence. "Shut up and get over here if you want to eat."

"I don't need to eat…"

"You do with those sigils on. No angelic powers means you're human down here, sweetheart."

Castiel frowned, cursing his cuffs once more and fighting the urge to shake his wrists. It wouldn't help him, of course, but it would make him feel better. His wings were uncomfortable, but he couldn't do anything about it. Cautiously, he stood, making his way over to the small kitchen area where Dean was rummaging through the fridge, pulling out a couple things. What would the demon even have that he could eat? It wasn't as if the demons needed to eat either… and if they did…

"Here," Dean barked, jangling a jar out in front of him.

The jar, or rather, it's contents, glowed with a brilliant blue, moving like waves. Shining in the form of an orb ,swishing around in it's cage like some kind of enticing dancer. It was beautiful, to say the least, but contained. And it made Castiel cringe. "I can't eat a soul!"

"That's all I got," the demon grinned, opening a jar for himself before scooping pieces out into his hand. "Eat it or starve."

It looked like gel against his fingers, and Castiel watched in horror as the demon shoved it into his mouth, smacking his lips with pride.

"I'd rather starve! That's a human soul!"

"Duh. Where else would you get one?"

"You're a monster..." Castiel muttered, his hands in fists at his sides.

Dean grinned before bowing his head slightly, like he'd just been given some esteemed compliment, "Demon, sweetheart." He was obviously starting to enjoy himself.

Castiel turned violently, taking his jar with him before plopping himself down on the couch once more. Dean wiped his mouth of the blue gruel before shouting back, "If you're not gonna eat it, put it back in the fridge."

"No."

Frowning, Dean tried again, "Do as I say."

"Or what?"

He was angry now, not necessarily angry enough to kill the guy, but he could be getting there. Irritation was not something Dean handled well. Stomping his way over to the angel, Dean repeated himself before slamming his hands on the back of the couch; at either side of Castiel's head, watching the angel jump back with fright and stare up at him with wide eyes.

"Now listen here," he growled, "You belong to me now. That means you do as I say, when I say it."

Castiel noticed the way the demon's eyes became even blacker as he snarled, but held the jar close to his chest. "A soul is to be _protected_! Not digested!"

"That may be how it works up in the clouds, but down here they're for eating."

Castiel glanced at the jar once more. "Can I at least keep this one?" he begged, looking up at the demon with pleading eyes. "I won't complain, and I'll be cooperative as long as you let me keep this one. Just the one."

"What for?" He Griped.

The angel exchanged glances from the jar to the demon multiple times before finally deciding to speak, "...A demon wouldn't understand..."

Dean should have beaten the angel. He should have made sure he knew exactly what place he held in the food chain, but he just felt drained. It was too early, it didn't even really matter, it was just a lousy soul. He could get another one for a coin or two down at the store, and if it meant the guy would stop being such a little annoying shit... Besides, Dean knew he wouldn't have felt any pleasure in hurting the angel at that moment. But that thought bugged him, so he decided to ignore it.

Dean looked down at him again with a scowl, taking note of the way he begged to keep it, like it was something precious. He should have said no. That was what a master would do. Honestly, he didn't care that much. "Damn it! Fine. Keep the stupid thing. It's not like I could eat it now that your dirty hands have been all over it!" he barked, turning violently before stomping his way back to the kitchen. "Do whatever you want with it!"

Castiel smiled, holding his jar close to his chest happily. "Thank you…"

"Whatever." Dean replied, shoving his half-eaten jar back into the fridge, suddenly less hungry. "I'm going out."

"W-where?"

"You'll starve if I don't get something else. The last thing I need in here is a dead angel in my apartment." Dean growled, shoving his arms into his coat sleeves. He was upset with himself. "Don't pee on anything while I'm out."

"I don't have to-"

He shook his head with frustration, holding up a hand to silence the angel, "Remember, as long as you've got those bracelets on," he reminded, halfway out the door, "you're human. You need to sleep, you need to eat, and you'll need to pee."

Castiel frowned. "...Okay. Thank you."

"Stop thanking me already," he growled, "It's fucking annoying."

Castiel watched him slam the door shut and did his best not to wince. After Dean was gone, Castiel sat on the floor, staring contently at his jar. At least he had someone to talk to now. He tapped the jar gingerly with a finger. "Hello," he greeted cautiously, trying not to frighten it, "Can you hear me?"


	4. Cruel Changes

Dean hated everything. The underworld the demons had created wasn't far from what a human city looked liek, since it was inspired by a human civilization; There were even 'supermarkets'. The only real difference being that all the stock was generally meant for demons. While a human would pop out for some milk or something, these stores were stocked with canned-souls, carnivorous pets and pet food, half of which included live meat.

Dean scowls when he passes by some of these things. They're like any other thing he would hunt, but smaller than entertaining prey. Most of them are college kids, maybe fair sized animals. There were rabbits and snakes with their fangs removed, spiders and sparrows. All small, virtual nothings to him.

He ventured further down the pet food aisle, looking for human food. While humans were common pets, angels were an entire different matter, and he thanked Lucifer they ate similarly, since their vessels interlinked when an angel lost its powers. Technically if a demon somehow lost it's abilities, it would be stuck in the same patterns. Demons didn't really need to eat themselves, but it made you stronger to consume a soul, and some of the most powerful demons ate something near ten a day, just to show off their position. _I am better than you_ kind of thing.

Dean finally made it to his destination, eyeballing the small variety of foods. It was all simple food anyway, no need to be picky. Dried foods, canned foods, things that took a long time to spoil. He plucked something random off the shelf, reading its label and price. It seemed cheap. Bread must have been something common. He smirked: lowly food for a lowly creature. He gripped the plastic by the it's knot, making his way back to the check out. He dropped the bread over the counter wearily, fisting around in his pocket in search of some money. He never used it much, but it was necessary for markets. Well, necessary if you didn't feel lie fighting. It was how they traded for food up top, and so they did it there too. Lots of guys just took what they wanted and beat the store owner if they gave em' a hard time. Dean didn't feel up for a fight that morning though. He grinned when his fingers caught hold of a bill, shoving it onto the counter as the man stared at him.

"Human food eh?" he questioned, shoving the bill into a box before dropping a few coins back into Dean's hand. "You have a pet?"

"Is it your business?" he growled, just wanting to get home.

The man grunted, plucking a coin out of Dean's had before he could retract it. "It's early, obviously something's hungry." He grinned smugly, tossing the coin up in the air in front of Dean's face.

"On the contrary," Dean frowned, catching it mid-air, "He wouldn't eat what I gave him."

"Him?" the man asked, his smirk growing into a perverted, oily grin, "So not a pet? Or the kind of pet you chain to the bed?"

Dean glared at him before turning his back to leave, staring at the coin he'd caught, flipping it over a couple times. He'd called the angel a he… not an it… That wasn't how he referred to things. It was easier to kill something you didn't give a pronoun.

The walk back wasn't far, and he figured the angel would be hungry by the time he got back. He thought it over a bit, realizing he couldn't actually remember the angel's name. Though he did remember asking. He frowned. Why did he care what his name was? What _its_ name was, he corrected himself.

He groaned with frustration and kicked at the road vainly. Today was turning out to be a crappy day.

* * *

Cas couldn't be more content than he was then, whispering to the jar in front of him. "How long have you been here?" he asked, watching as the blue orb within the jar glowed.

"...I couldn't say…" replied a voice, the orb swimming within the air in the jar. "...But it feels like forever…"

Castiel was quietly excited. This could make his time in hell more tolerable at least, someone to talk to. A human too. No one he'd have to worry about when it came to issues of moral ambiguity. Demons weren't exactly great conversationalists, at least not if it wasn't with their own kind. Castiel didn't feel like talking about torture and death, so having a soul -a real, well mannered, beautiful soul- to talk with would certainly light up his days.

Cas rolled over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling from his position on the floor, determination on his face. "I won't let him eat you."

The voice was silent for a moment, as if thinking. "Thank you, kind angel. If I may ask though...Why exactly are you here?"

Cas turned his head to face the jar, holding up his wrists to show it the bracelets. "I'm a prisoner, or as he's calling me, a bride." he let his arms fall and tipped his head back towards the ceiling, "He wants an heir, apparently. It's something he and another demon are scheming."

"...I cannot see, but I can feel your presence... I can sense you are not a woman… nor are you with child…"

Cas nodded, letting his arms fall back to the floor. "I know." He let out a heavy sigh. "My sister is female. They took her too, and though I find it disgusting to say, that at least makes sense. It would make sense to take a female if you wanted a spawn, but I do not understand his intentions for me… My vessel is obviously male."

The orb floated into an oval, speeding up its movements to look like a whole shape before making a quick jab towards the bottom of the jar, creating a heart-like shape with it's neon drawing.

Cas stared at it before frowning. "He's a demon. Demons don't care for others, wanting love doesn't seem very plausible. Besides that," Castiel huffed, "he said I am his pet. I don't even think he'd capable of that. Demons do not love."

"...and angels do not keep souls locked away…" it replied, slowing down back into its original blob of Aquarian light.

"I can't let you free… he'd be cross."

"...You care for his opinion?" The orb seemed to darken as it spoke this time, "You are a divine being are you not?"

Castiel let out a heavy sigh before lifting himself off the floor and staring back out the window. "Not without my powers..." He held up his wrists, glaring at the bracelets.

"Do you fear this demon?"

"I simply choose my battles wisely. I am not afraid."

The soul gleamed with pleasure. "Then why not let me out? What do you have to fear?"

Cas stared back at the jar, as if contemplating before scooping it up into his hands. "Who are you?" he asked, curving his eyebrows as he studied it.

"I am a human, whose soul was taken from me. I am devil food like this, meant to be devoured in every sense of the term. But if you release me..."

"Who would I be saving if I let you out?" Castiel questioned, "Who are you?"

The orb's blue light flickered away before melting into a blazing red, making the jar too hot for Castiel to hold. He threw it, the glass breaking over the corner where carpet met wall, and shattering. The red soul emerged from the jar, seeming to grow as it gloomed down over Castiel's body. "You tried to trick me!" Castiel declared, frowning up at it.

"You have freed me, little helpless angel." The voice boomed. It was different now, deeper, more harsh and rugged. "To thank you, I will take over your body and free you from this place."

"No," he rejected, standing up as a wind picked up within the room, whipping around his coat and hair, the worn out tie flapping into his face.

The soul loomed over him, growing larger for every second it released itself. "You, pitiful as you are, would be honored to be taken by my soul. I used to be a king! I ruled valleys and lands beyond all wildest dreams!"

"Hey!" shouted a voice from behind them.

The angel spun around, only to see Dean, standing in front of the door, some form of demonic blade in his hand, a Mason jar in the other. "Come get me you big ugly freak!"

The blazing red mass surged over to him, gliding right over Castiel. Dean flipped the knife in his hand, the blade focused on a target. He shut his eyes as a agonizing roar neared him. He took in a deep breath before jumping, opening his eyes to slash above him with vigorous force, cutting a tagged tare right down it's center. It sounded confused, making muffled cries and whimpers as blue leaked from its wound, dripping down where dean was ready to catch with his jar.

It wasn't long before the soul shrieked, shrinking down until there was nothing left but the blue liquid that half-filled Dean's Mason jar. He screwed the lid shut tightly before slamming it down on the kitchen counter, hunching his shoulders as he hung his head with frustration and taking deep breaths.

Castiel stirred nervously. "...Thank y-"

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Dean yelled, his face nearly turning red as he took a few steps closer to him.

The angel staggered back a little bit. "I didn't-"

"You can't play with these souls you goddamn moron!"

Dean let out an irritated click of his tongue before briskly walking over to kept his head high, ready to take whatever the demon was about to give him. His eyes would have been a good match against Dean's stare, but he was powerless, and it had been his fault for messing with the soul. He found himself unable to keep eye contact and turned his head away. If he was lucky, he'd only get beaten, but Castiel had no angel strength to defend himself this time around. He quietly prayed God was still looking after him.

"...Did it hurt you?"

Castiel blinked with surprise, "...What?"

"I said," he started, grabbing one of Castiel's hands to examine, "Did it hurt you?"

It would be annoying to have to tend to the angel's injuries. That was why he asked, but it wasn't his fault if the angel mistook it as some kind of affection. Maybe the creature would respond better to praise than paddle. Something unreadable tugged at his chest.

"...N-no... it didn't have any time to... You..." He turned his head away. "You showed up before it had the chance."

Dean grunted in understanding, looking over to see the mass of broken glass on the floor, "These souls aren't good ones, idiot. The only souls allowed in hell are the wicked. That's what we eat." He shook his head. "They'll try to trick you if it means they'll get free. Think next time."

"I'm sorry."

Dean frowned, dropping his hand suddenly. "Clean the mess up. You made it."

Castiel nodded, as Dean walked away, plonking himself down onto the couch before rubbing his temple. Cas tried to wrap his head around everything, as he carefully picked up the glass piece by piece, gingerly setting each shard into his palm. He'd never seen a soul like that up close before, and it made him wonder about what other horrors awaited him down in this hell hole. Thinking about it though, he found it out of behaviour for a demon to have saved him. Even more to be concerned. It was a little suspicious even. Was he up to something? Trying to win over Castiel's trust for some devilish reason?

He slowly made his way over to the kitchen, dumping the glass into the trash before staring at all the empty jars scattered over the counter. His stomach growled.

"There's bread on the counter," Dean grumbled, waving his hand over his head dismissively, "If you're hungry eat it."

"Thank you..."

Dean groaned, "I told you to stop saying that already…"

Castiel searched the counter with his eyes until he found the loaf of bread resting in the middle of a few empty jars. He frowned as he looked over the mess of a kitchen, opening the bag to take out a piece. The first bite of bread was a little dry, but he was hungry enough to not care, swallowing hard before hesitantly biting off another mouthful. All he could see was jars and beer bottles, a mess everywhere.

The other area, what he called the couch room, was perfectly clean, but the kitchen was dreadful. He frowned to himself before peeling another piece off the loaf after he'd so quickly eaten the first. It shouldn't concern him, how messy this demon's home was.

Castiel took out a third slice for himself as he ate the second, heading back to the couch and sitting on the far corner. There was silence for a long period of time as Castiel munched on his bread. They both just stared out the window, Cas taking a couple cautious glances over his shoulder at the demon when he could. "Need something?"

Castiel startled when he spoke, swallowing his bread the wrong way and coughing for a minute. "Ack! so- Keh! sorry..."

"Just breathe out," Dean told him calmly, "Just relax your shoulders and breathe out."

Castiel sucked in on accident before breathing out hard, pushing the bread back into his mouth. He shook his head. "T-thank you.."

Dean groaned, "Why do you keep saying that?"

"...Because you keep helping me…" Castiel replied, rubbing his throat soothingly.

Dean turned his head to face him. "Do I?"

Nodding, the angel shifted his face away, clasping the ends of his coat. Dean returned to leaning his head against the back of the couch, arms up on either side of him. Castiel shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "You know... the soul and I were talking…"

"Whatever that bastard said was probably bullshit. You shouldn't believe a word of it," he replied, letting his eyes fall shut calmly.

"Not all of it..."

Dean frowned, clenching his teeth, "What'd he say?"

"..."

"Hey," he tried again, more firmly, "What'd that shitface say?"

"...What use do you have for me if I'm a male?"

Dean's shoulders tensed a little. He'd sort of let that slip from his mind for a while. The guy was right, he really didn't know yet,but Benny had promised to look into it. There was probably some sort of shit magic to help them out, maybe something scientific? "That reminds me..." Dean said, ignoring his question for the moment, "My brother's coming over today… Damn it."

"Do you dislike your brother?"

Dean chuckled, "No. But he's a bit of a clean freak. You know, everything tidy and organized."

Castiel nodded, watching Dean round the couch for the kitchen. "Get up off your ass and help me clean," he ordered, making his way to the messy counters.

Castiel stood to follow, coming up just as Dean pulled a black plastic bag from beneath the sink. "Here," he barked, thrusting the bag into his hands, "Shove everything that's non-edible into the bag."

Following his orders, Cas dropped the various jars into it with speed, pausing his haste only when he came across the jar with the dead soul, nothing left but a dull, blue liquid. "Just toss it into the fridge," Dean told him, noticing the way he paused to look at it, "They help make a good cocktail." He grinned.

Castiel gently put it on the shelf with the other souls, noticing the way the others seemed to cringe away from it. He wanted to apologize to them, but then he remembered what the demon had told him. These were wicked souls.

He let his head fall with defeat before shutting the door.

They did manage to get the place cleaned, but it only made the house seem even more empty. The counters were bare except for the partially eaten loaf of bread. Castiel made his way back to the couch cautiously, sitting himself down on the far side of it once again. "Hey," Dean called, smirking when the angel spun his head around instantly, "Come with me, Sammy'll throw a fit if he knows you've been wearing the same shit."

"I don't understand," Castiel replied, following none the less.

"Just shut up and get in here." He grinned.


	5. Author's Note

**I apologize deeply lovelies, but while I was on vacation, I wrote multiple updates on word doc hoping to post them once I had Internet again. However on the plane trip home, my laptop got severely damaged and I lost it all. There won't be updates for a while because I don't have A way to write anything quite yet or to get in touch with my betas. I'm writing this on my phone and having a terrible time trying to do so. On top of hat, i was involved in a car wreck, and had all my wisdom teeth pulled. If I have to then I'll Ty to continue writing this way, I hope you don't mind being a little patient as I try to get a new computer. There will be a wait For Updates during this time, but I hope you'll understand. Love you all! Thank you for your support!**

** -an apologetic LovelyFangirls**


	6. Discovering Humanity

**Sorry for the wait, good news is that this is a ridiculously long chapter, quite a bit of story development. Enjoy, and thanks for the patience. And thank you to my beta team for working this. Life savers! **

* * *

Castiel had decided to keep himself distant since the demon had saved him, believing that he was up to something. He had to be. Castiel's best idea was to just be cautious, to be sure and not just do anything Dean told him to do. Of course, Dean had forced him into a tee shirt and jeans...which seemed to be all the demon had.

"See if it fits," Dean ordered, shoving the clothes into Cas's arms.

Castiel frowned. "Why?"

"Because I'm entering you in a beauty contest. What does it matter?" he scoffed.

"What was wrong with my clothes?"

"You've been sitting in them for days. You stink." Dean turned him around, pushing him out the door of his room and back into the hall. "Get a shower and change."

Frowning, the angel nodded, cautiously making his way into what he could only assume was the bathroom, and was awkwardly comforted at the sight of a toilet. He hasn't eaten much, and only then realized how badly he needed to use it.

He kicked the door shut with his foot before starting the water in the shower stall before relieving himself. The feeling of even _needing_ something as pointless as a restroom made him frown again. He was starting to feel more like a human already, and he'd only lived with the demon for a few days. As he stepped under the water, he wondered what experiences he would wind up having now that he was belittled to humanity.

The water felt good against his skin, and it made him draw even more attention to himself, nervously running a palm over his arm. This felt pleasurable. There was a single knock on the door before it creaked open, "Hey angel face, you forgot the boxers-"

Castiel didn't know why, but watching the demon roam eyes over him made him instantly clammy, forcing his hands over whatever he could cover, cringing when Dean chuckled devilishly, "Hiding?" He grinned.

Castiel adverted his eyes, wondering why felt so hot and embarrassed; he was an angel! He frowned at himself, shut his eyes and prayed that the demon would leave quickly. To his despair, Dean crossed his arms and made himself comfortable against the door frame, a smirk spread widely over his face as he stared contently.

"Did you need something?" Castiel finally asked, forcing the lump out of his throat.

"Oh no, by all means continue."

Castiel glared at the faucet, waiting for him to leave in silent protest.

"You're not going to get clean by just standing there." He chuckled, nodding his head towards the stiff and motionlessman. "Soap up."

Cas was so uncomfortable that he didn't know what to do with himself. Part of him wanted to sit down and hide, while the prouder angel half encouraged him to fight back.

Cautiously, he removed a hand from where he covered his groin, popping the soap's lid open before flipping it over to squirt into his palm. He would be proud and force his way through this. Grace-bound or not, he was an angel of the Lord.

However, his emotions and feelings were still jumbled up like a human's, and it felt better when he turned his back to Dean, eyes trained on the shower wall. There wasn't a curtain or a door to close conveniently between them. He felt so vulnerable like this. It frustrated him. The demon didn't even shift until Castiel finished rinsing out his hair, sending nervous glances at Dean whenever he could without getting a sinister smile from his tormenter.

He thanked God when he was finally finished, and forced himself into the clothes he'd been given.

"Well, don't you clean up well." He grinned, clumping Castiel's old clothes under his arm. "That was kinda hot."

Castiel turned to leave, his face red and hot. He wanted to vomit, but couldn't shake the feeling that he actually liked the way his stomach turned. It made him feel... He wasn't sure what to call it. Make no mistake, he had in no way enjoyed the watchful gaze over him as he showered. So why on earth should he be saddened when his chest deflated and the feeling left him? He sighed heavily, the need to vomit subsiding. Cas rubbed a hand over his abdomen for a mere moment before realizing he would have to face the demon again. Something he was suddenly dreading terribly. He shuddered as the urge to vomit came back to him.

Hobbling forward on weary knees, he slugged his way back into the living room.

Dean tagged along behind him as he came from his room, an armful of dirty laundry held up against his hip. He nodded his head towards Castiel, gaining his attention before chucking the pile at him. "Washer's in the closet by the kitchen, just pour a little soap in and hit the button," he ordered before redirecting himself back into the bathroom for a shower of his own.

Castiel gritted his teeth. He was entertaining the thought of childish revenge. That perverted demon wasn't so tough, really. At least, he told himself that. His angry adrenaline was stronger than his sense.

Castiel found the washer, cleaning his own clothes like he was told, adding what he thought was a sensible amount of soap before pressing the button.

He'd sit in silent revenge until Dean's brother left. He would have started by not washing the clothes like the demon instructed, but they were his own, and could very well use a cleaning. Castiel plopped himself down on the couch, crossing his arms defiantly, waiting for Dean to come back out and see him. He had debated whether or not to spy on Dean's shower as revenge, but he all too quickly realized his own bashfulness and how easily it would be for the demon to spin the situation to his own advantage.

The man was a pervert who had no morals. Watching him shower would probably be more of a pleasure than means for an embarrassing revenge tactic.

This was good; he'd just be disobedient while his brother was visiting. From what he'd been told, Dean's brother was the demon equivalent to a humanitarian, shadowing more on the side of weaker creatures then his own kind.

Lost is thought, Castiel's eyes curiously locked onto the sky once more. It was still the same, dark and deep, surely capable of swallowing up anything that entered it. He stood cautiously, glancing, nearly pressed up against the glass. The city would be like any other found on Earth, the only real difference being a few supernatural sized cracks in the roads, the streetlamps that were fueled by flame, and the way small, flickering flames moved about like glowing ants. He assumed that the demons carried candles of sort, seeing as the flaming posts only provided so much light around them. It made him curious. Who'd decided the demons should have a city modeled after the humans? And why candles as opposed to electricity? If it was modeled after the humans surely they would have made it similar in that aspect as well. It was all very puzzling and, at the same time, intriguing.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Dean's accusing voice interrupted his thoughts. The angel turned, taking in an eyeful of the man's changes bluntly.

He cleaned up well, the original dirtied attire long gone. His hair was combed upward in the front, almost like a spike but not quite as threatening.

Castiel was about to give him a reply when he remembered that he was going to be rebellious. Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't answer me. Sammy'll be here in about…" he flicked his wrist closer to his face, "Eh...maybe ten minutes?"

Castiel didn't acknowledge him, keeping himself controlled, eyes glued to the window.

"Yeah, well...if you're hungry, I stashed the bread in the cupboard over the sink." Dean frowned and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "Hey." He took a few steps closer to Castiel. "You hear me?"

Castiel didn't reply, proud that Dean had finally stopped talking to himself and noticed it was only a one man conversation. "Hey," he repeated, more authority in his voice this time, "Answer me when I speak to you."

A strong hand forced Castiel to spin around, Dean right up in his face, a black eyed glare targeted on him. Suddenly feeling vulnerable, Castiel adverted his gaze to the floor, forcing himself to become acquainted with the patterns on the demon's shoes.

"Hey. What's wrong with you?" Dean questioned, pushing his chin up roughly, almost squishing Castiel's lips, digging his nails into his cheeks.

The angel held his ground, staring back at the cold gaze with just as much intensity. It peeved him when Dean let out a low snicker. "What's this? A silent protest?"

When no reply was given, Castiel witnessed the way Dean's grin dropped suddenly into an alarming serious scowl. "Seriously?"

Castiel's revenge-clouded mind had cleared, and he now felt childish. The point of no return, however, had been passed. His pride wouldn't let him back down now.

The black eyes faded back, revealing the man's deep green irises. Castiel had never had a good chance to see them. the few times they had been close enough, Dean was upset, nothing to see except the threatening demon eyes.

He caught himself noticing how much humanity it gave Dean. The demon frowned, Castiel's absent minded staring making him uncomfortable. His lips parted as if he was about to say something when he was interrupted by a loud rhythmic knocking on his door.

Dean shook his head with stubborn determination, spinning around to let his brother in. He'd saved that stupid angel's life, fed him, and hadn't once decided to hit him. He was being... Dean cringed visibly as he considered himself to be…nice.

Something was going terribly wrong. Castiel was ignoring him, and he was being kind. He was a damn demon! No demon should ever be anything so weak, especially one as feared as himself. With a sturdy scowl, Dean pulled the door open.

Sam greeted his brother with a smile, a happy-go-lucky looking kind of angel standing obediently at his side. "Hey."

"Sammy." He grinned, pushing his scowl away with determination.

Castiel, who was kneeling over the couch, lit up when he saw the angel. "G-Gabriel!" he cried, leaping off the cushions and rushing forward, catching both the demons off guard.

"Castiel!"

Dean pulled on Sam's arm as they watched the two of them hug. "Dude… do our angels know each other?"

"No, I don't think so," Sam replied, rolling his eyes as he shrugged his brother off, "Obviously they're saying each other's names and hugging because they are complete strangers."

Sam doubled over when a sharp elbow slammed against his arm. "Ow!" he protested, cradling it with his opposite hand.

"Shut up, wimp," he groaned. "How do you think they know each other?"

Sam frowned as curiosity tickled his brain, "Why is it bugging you? Probably siblings with the way Heaven works."

Dean leaned back against the door, crossing his arms casually as they watched the two angels greet each other like old friends. The demon didn't open his mouth again until Castiel went in for what had to be their third hug. "Not all angels see each other as siblings. You should know that better than anyone."

Sam chuckled lightly. "You sound jealous."

"I'm not. Just wondering if I have anything to worry about. Plans of escape and whatnot."

"Nah, Gabriel wouldn't do that."

Dean observed curiously as his brother locked his eyes unto the angel in question, his expression skewed like he was trying to figure out their relationship himself, contrary to just about everything he'd been saying. As if he didn't trust it.

Dean's mind wandered further, noticing how he still thought of these creatures as its, but even in his head Dean's reference to Castiel had become a him. He could admit to himself that he liked the angel. He had spunk and bravery, but it was ridiculous to think he'd put Castiel and himself on the same level. Dean jolted out of the thought when Sam nudged him.

"So, how is it?"

"How's what?"

Rolling his eyes, "Your 'angel bride'? Did Benny ever figure out what to do?"

"No."

Sam blinked a couple times. "And you're not upset about waiting?"

Dean watched the angels make their way towards the couch and pushed himself off the wall before walking the short distance into the kitchen, pulling open the fridge door before pulling out the remains of the soul he'd killed before flashing his brother a grin. "Thirsty?"

Sam nodded with a short tug of a sideways smile, "Felt the need to kill something?" He watched Dean twist the lid off before chucking it noisily onto the counter.

"It nearly killed the angel, I just stopped it," he stated matter-of-factly before lifting the jar to his lips and taking a few gulps.

"He let it out?" Sam questioned, taking the jar when it was offered.

Dean shook his head before pointing his thumb behind them towards the large window, "Smashed the jar on accident."

With a silent nod, Sam took a drink. They carried on with pointless conversation for a while, mainly consisting of Sam making sure he was alright, which irritated Dean. He was a grown demon who could care for himself. He didn't need his kid brother mothering him.

"I can't believe you're still alive!" Castiel smiled, beaming with joy from ear to ear, "I mean... We had all assumed they killed you."

"Not me." Gabriel grinned, taking a seat down on the back of the couch casually. "I'm a part of Samsquatch's research."

"S-samsquatch?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel's expression was sin. "My demon. I call him that. He's a giant who won't get a haircut. It seemed pretty spot-on."

Castiel frowned. "Your demon? Does that mean you're friends?"

"You could say that..." Gabriel shrugged before ruffling his thick, long locks of hair. It had grown quite a bit since the last time Castiel saw him.

"You're comfortable then?"

"Not gonna lie, it can be hard sometimes with the lack of freedom… but I consider myself lucky that Sam was the demon I got stuck with." Castiel watched his eyes shift over to the demons in the kitchen. The look he was giving Sam was questionable, and unmistakably human. "He's very kind. Not at first, mind you." Gabriel grinned as if remembering a funny joke he needed to tell. "We had a few rough patches, but I got to know him."

* * *

"Hey! Off the table!" Sam ordered, his eyes suddenly becoming threatening black pools, "If you knock any of those tubes over then all of this research goes down the drain!"

The lab was fairly large, with multiple long, metal tables littered with test tubes, papers and books. It was the demon's place of work, which was all Gabriel knew so far. He'd been dropped off there on a leash like an animal. He'd been thankful when the demon let him loose.

Gabriel fumbled off, glancing over his shoulder as the demon started reorganizing everything. "I'm only letting you roam because it will be better for my research if you're not crippled by a cage!" He cocked his head to look back at him, a firm glare targeted at Gabriel's unphased expression. "I mean it! Break anything, and I'll really lock you away!"

"You're not going to swear at me like your stupid friends?" he questioned before plopping himself down into a spinning chair on wheels, happily twisting himself around.

"I have a larger vocabulary than either of them. The short one's my brother, and I can't stand the other one." He grunted before crossly placing his hands on his hips. "Having fun?"

"You can cut the small talk. What do you need from me?"

Sam dropped his hands. "Pardon?"

"You needed me for your research right? What do you need?"

"Oh!" The angel watched with amusement as the demon scurried around the small, colorful lab apparently in search of a pen and pad. "Information," he replied, almost knocking over a small beaker of bright, nearly neon, yellow liquid.

"Information? That's fairly innocent compared to what I expected."

"And what was that?" Sam asked with a curious smile, triumphantly finding his tools.

Gabriel pressed back into the chair tiredly, resting his head against the top of it's back. He was strangey weary. "I dunno, dissection? Maybe something out of the creepy Frankenstein genre." He shrugged.

Sam let out string of low chuckles, "No, I'm alright. The most physical research you'll be doing is some flying, but I haven't got a secured area for that just yet."

"Did your buddies drug me or something?" Gabriel frowned, finding the insane desire to close his eyes. He wasn't in immediate danger, but enough to know it would be a stupid idea. His body must just have been exerted from the fights earlier.

"...No, why?"

"I'm tired..." Gabriel frowned vigorously at him when he noticed the demon scribble something onto his pad. "I haven't said anything yet…"

"Your fatigue is important."

His frown only deepened. "How?"

Sam peeked up from his pad momentarily. "Angels don't get tired normally."

With a noisy groan, Gabriel rolled his head around, staring at the top of Sam's hair line as he continued to write. "You an angel expert?"

"I hope to be." He grinned, dropping the pad onto his lap as he stopped leaning over it and began to relax into the back of his own chair. "I'm hoping you'll help me."

"To learn angel weaknesses?" he snapped.

Sam's grin faded, "Well, that's what the funding papers will say as the official reason, yes." he stuffed his pen in the back of his ear before leaning forwards again, elbows resting on his knees as he clasped his hands together. "But if you can keep a secret..." he pretended to look around as if he could be heard, celebrating on the inside when the angel leaned closer, "Morbid curiosity is what drives me."

Gabriel watched him retreat back, but stared unblinking for a moment. His cluckles outburst shortly after, sounding joyful. "I've never even heard of demons like you. You must be the ones they keep closeted, trying to keep a strong front."

"Well, don't underestimate me." He winked. "I'm stronger than I look."

"You look like a chihuahua. Should I upgrade you to fluffy poodle?"

A wicked grin tickled Sam's features. "Chihuahua? That's new."

"What do you usually get referred to?" The angel grinned.

"Moose."

Gabriel let out a hearty chuckle, "Moose? I'll have to use that later."

"_I'm_ not the one bound in sigils." He nodded his head at Gabriel, "I'm studying you and the sigil's effects on angels. If my previous studies are correct, they should drop you to about as much power as a human."

Gabriel's head snapped up. "Human?"

"Human."

"So this _is_ about power."

Sam shrugged lightly. "To others maybe. But I have my own reasons."

"And they are?"

The demon paused, thinking over his answer carefully before replying with a smile. "...I want to be human someday."

Gabriel fell off of his chair, crashing to the floor with a loud thud. "You- you want to be a what?!"

Sam, who had risen suddenly to his feet when Gabriel fell, now returned to his chair, a serious expression on his face. "Believe it or not, demons are nothing more than human souls, tortured to the point where we too have become the wicked creatures we used to despise." His frown quickly forced its way into a scowl. "I know this, and believe we can change. There are other theories on changing demons into humans...but I myself don't possess the power as a demon."

Gabriel's mouth had dropped open, and he nearly feared his jaw would scrape the floor. "Why do you want to be human?" His tone was almost accusing, and full of doubt.

"I don't expect a creature of God to understand. When I became a scientist of the underworld, some of my human memories were restored to me. I was intelligent, and they needed that." his eyes lidded lightly. "I remember having a family, which is actually how I found Dean."

"Your brother?"

Sam nodded sadly. "Unfortunately he doesn't share all the memories I do. I did an experiment on him once, trying to send it to him through dreams, but it didn't work. I did manage to work _myself_ in there, and I suppose I should be thankful he recognizes me at all."

Gabriel found this all heart breaking, and it threw him for a loop. He knew that souls sent to Hell more often than not became demons, usual the petty scum that require minimal force to eliminate. This one, however, was far different.

He dropped himself back into the chair, swerving so that his face was out of sight. The last thing he needed was for a demon to see him blush.

* * *

Castiel digested his brother's story gradually, furrowing his brow the further along he got, "Dean informed me that I would change because of the sigils, but…to be truly human?"

"We've been working through the research for a while. The final effect is different for angels. At least, that's the theory. My wings are still strong, but my grace is hardly there. Sam lets me fly a few days a week when we can manage to sneak out."

"My wings have been killing me…" Castiel grumbled, looking over his shoulder and pressing against their restraints as if to prove his point.

"You should see if Dean will bring you by the lab! There's a dome built for the study of flight."

Cas shook his head, "You may have been fortunate, but Dean is different. He's a demon to the core. Dean is cruel and heartless!"


	7. The Devil Inside

Dean heard Castiel's declaration from across the room. His attention was taped to Castiel's back rather suddenly because of it, watching the two angels interact once more. Dean noted the way Castiel seemed to shy away into his words, suddenly slumped over where he sat, head down and eyes anywhere _but_ facing Dean.

"Fighting with your angel?" Sam smirked, taking another swig of blue liquid out of the mason jar with a satisfied gulp. "What'd you do?"

"Shut your trap," Dean groaned with repugnance, stealing the jar from Sam's hand just as he was about to take another drink, "He's just been moody today."

"You know," Sam began, "the best way to tame an angel is to make friends. Gabriel walks on my heels rather obediently."

Dean donned a devilish grin at this, leaning back against the kitchen counter, "Well look at you, being all manipulative. You mess with his head or something?"

"We just get along. It's simple chemistry, praise is well received." Sam replied, matter-of-factly, "Just letting you in on some of the perks."

The brothers passed the jar a few more times in silence, until Sam had to knock on the bottom to get the last few drops into his mouth. He used his arm as a napkin and smeared the brightly colored soul remnants off his lips, setting the empty jar nonchalantly into Dean's sink.

"Well..." Dean reentered, eyes once again glued to the angels on the couch. They were whispering, and it bugged him. "How do you do it?"

Sam stared at him curiously before pulling a face. "Do what?"

"Make...friends?"

Dean growled dangerously when Sam started to chuckle at his brother's embarrassment. Dean wasn't _embarrassed_, just hesitant to try something like this; any pet would be beaten into submission. Demons didn't make 'friends.' "Shut up bitch."

Sam rubbed a hand over his arm where he'd been jabbed by Dean's elbow, wearing a rather disheartened face. "Jerk."

"Whatever. Just tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do."

"...You're serious?"

Dean furrowed his brow in warning, warning his brother not to take the joke too far, "No, I'm humoring you for the heck of it. Of course I'm serious." he rubbed the cartilage of his nose tenderly, trying to keep a frustrated headache from waking up. "I don't want to put up with any disobedient shit. That's all."

"That sounds more like you." Sam grinned, nudging Dean with his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, all that gooey shit can go down later. Just give me the instruction manual."

With a weary sigh and a hand tight over Dean's shoulder, Sam starting whispering advice. It started with simple, small things. Asking the angel questions and interaction was good. Just not being a dick was the main gist. Not even half way through all that Sam wanted to say and already Dean's face was a mix of confusion, frustration and a pair of dog-tired, rather frustrated, eyes.

"Dude...maybe this should be a slow thing..." Dean started, raising his hand up to stop his brother's suggestions. "This is a lot of useless stuff to remember all at once."

"It's not useless if you want to gain his favor," Sam grunted, crossing his arms like an authoritative mother. "You always give up too easily."

Dean was getting a little tired of being led around for one day, "Everyone seems to think I'm a big pushover today." he grumbled, remembering how he'd let Castiel get off scott-free for defying him. The thought played with his brain, willing his eyes to convert back to the odium-thick demon eyes. "You may be my brother, but you're not my boss."

Sam's expression changed suddenly, filled with disappointment. Dean didn't want to notice that they almost looked sad. Demons didn't get sad. He'd always suspected there was something wrong with Sam, but ignored it whenever he could. All this talk about 'friendship' with a pet was nonsense. That's what Castiel was afterall, a pet. Not a him, but an it. He didn't have to make friends with what belonged to him. "You shouldn't be making friends with a pet."

"It's easier than the hard way."

"Or you're just a pussy."

He hadn't really meant it in malice, but it must have come out that way, because Sam physically flinched, "Hey, fuck you. Friendship can be nice."

Friendship can be nice? Disgusting. Filled with repugnance, Dean pushed himself off the counter, making his way toward the couch where the angels had stopped their whispering. "Just take your fucking pet and leave. I don't need any of your pansy act in my apartment."

Sam started up behind him, reaching out an apologetic hand to place on his shoulder, "Dean... I just think if you were nicer-"

"Just get the fuck out of my place!" he snarled, spinning around so suddenly Castiel thought he was about to kill him.

Dean had snatched the friendly hand and now had it grasped between livid and irate knuckles, crushing it with brute force. Sam's face was skewed awkwardly, fighting fear and delivering an attempt to stand strong. Gabriel rose from his seat beside Castiel, ready to pounce if the need to should arise.

"Stop talking already."

"Dean," Sam spoke calmly, careful not to sound like a threat, "Let go of me."

His brother let out a low, dangerous chuckle before leaning closer. "Then take your angel, your cowardice, and your fucking _friendship_, and get the hell out. I don't want someone who stoops to the same level as these _maggots_ telling me what to do."

"What happened to you?"

Dean shoved Sam's hand away crudely, still keeping his eyes locked on the other demon, "You don't sound like a fucking demon. You sound like a human and it's pissing me off." he growled, "Maybe we were brother's once, but truthfully, I don't think we're that similar. Don't pretend you know me."

"I _do_ know you."

Dean's voice was deep and threatening, saturated in detestation and laced with something Castiel could only assume was something from the past. "Get. Out," he ordered, the perimeter of his black eyes now stained with a dark, bloody red. "_Now_."

Castiel felt his stomach drop to the floor, his heart was faster than normal, and only picked up it's pace when Sam and Gabriel started to leave. Gabriel kept his eyes on Castiel, almost apologizing as the door closed behind them.

Castiel was still sitting on the couch, staring up at Dean's back as he glared at the door, as if expecting them to come back. It stayed silent until Dean finally turned to him, only interrupting the stillness with a gasp from the angel. He was frightened.

The demon loomed over him, the redness of his eyes had faded, but those heated black irises remained. "What?"

"N-nothing.."

Dean drew in a calming breath, his rugged and tense shoulders betraying him and forcing his character to stay uptight and on edge, ready to jump off any second and hurt someone. "Do I scare you? Little angel?"

Castiel didn't move, but kept himself facing Dean. "I am neither scared nor little."

"Then why do you look like a trembling, lost puppy?" he chuckled, bending down to cup his hands over the back of the couch, shoulders slumped, face only a few inches from Castiel's, and a venomous smile tinged over his lips.

"Why did you get upset?"

The smile that was once powerful became angry and warning, "Because I'm a god damn demon," he replied, "We pillage, plunder, curse, and lie. We don't share, we don't care, and we sure as hell don't make _friends_ with _lesser_ creatures."

Castiel tried to let his eyes wander a little, but didn't manage to get far. There was something about the way Dean was staring at him that made him too nervous to look away. "...Where is this coming from?" he enquired, fingers subtly clinging to the hem of the shirt he wore, looking for support, even comfort.

"That sorry excuse of a demon thinks that because I knew him on earth, he's got a right to tell me what to do, all this- whatever. He only approached me a little less than two months ago." Dean's spine straightened proudly, but he kept himself lowered to Castiel's height, squaring his shoulders to the best of his ability. "He thinks that I give up easily, that I should make friends with you so that you'll obey me." He chuckled once more, "I can make you listen to me without any of that shit."

Castiel was caught up, and confused about why he was feeling fear. His hands were steadying himself thanks to the rough grip he had on the shirt, but the demonic stare that chased him was nerve wracking. With little warning, the demon had started to smirk again.

It was always dark, and they didn't have electric lights in hell. All that lit the room were candles. Candles that barely outlined the dangerous scowl, only helping it feel all the more threatening, "You are an _it_," he muttered, "You're a fucking_ it_."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

There was a loud slam that made Castiel jump as Dean slammed his fists down on the back of the couch. "You. Are an it." His words were so silent that Castiel thought maybe he was talking to himself, telling himself was Castiel was. "An it..."

The demon's shoulders had slumped again, and Castiel could see the pitched eyes turn lax and gently fade until the brilliant jade eyes he'd once admired found him again. Dean looked like he was slowly crumbling."What are you doing to me?" he whispered, pushing his drowsy head forward the small distance so that their foreheads bumped against one another.

What was he doing to Dean? What did that mean?! The demon was the one making Castiel's emotions run around in circles.

Castiel wasn't a human, he wasn't even much of an _angel_ anymore, and Dean was making him feel that confusingly, loveable sickness deep in his belly again. It wasn't normal, and he wanted it to stop. What the hell _was_ this?

"Dean?" he asked quizzically, "I don't understand..."

Dean's head shook against his as he shut his eyes slowly. "You're doing something to me, and I don't like it. Changing... Stop it."

"Why do you think it's me?"

The olive green irises followed the edges of Castiel's lips as he talked, chasing every heavy breath he took. "It started after you showed up…" his tone was worried, almost hesitant to confess this, like that sentence explained everything and would give away all his weaknesses.

"I still don't understand..."

Dean's expression suddenly became serious, hiding any emotion that had been there only seconds ago. He recoiled back, not saying a word as he pushed himself off where he'd slumped over the couch, almost defensively. Dean ran an awkward hand through his hair and groaned, turning lazily toward the door, "I'm going out."

"Where?"

"You need more food," he replied, emotionless, shrugging into his coat after pulling it off the rack by the door.

He left silently after that, leaving Castiel alone, just staring at the door in utter confusion. He didn't understand any of this. All he _did_ know, was that the demon he'd met in the basement two days ago wasn't the same one he'd just talked with. Dean had let his guard down for a moment, and that was something demons never did, especially for angels. He frowned, looking over at the counter and noticing that there was still a little less than half a loaf of bread.


	8. Something's Wrong

A full day had passed since the incident with Dean's brother, unspoken and awkward. Dean was purposefully more hostile than he'd been before, sprouting crude words and sharing snarky glances whenever he thought the angel was looking at him. He'd make a point of putting the angel in his place and tried to be as forcefully distant as possible. He was a demon, harsh and cruel: an owner, not a friend.

Dean knew he was a demon, and he knew he should sinfully enjoy being cruel. So then, why did he feel sick everytime he caught an eyeful of the frightened look Castiel forced on him when he was threatening? Why did it even bother him?

All the brooding over his mindless questions just made Dean angrier, even more determined to be-for lack of better word-evil. With his head high and back straight, the demon made his way over to the couch that the obedient angel perched on. "Hey," he muttered, gaining Castiel's immediate attention.

The angel looked up at him sadly, "Yes?"

"...Did you eat today?" his voice was low. He paused before adding, as if as a second thought, "Can't have you starving."

Castiel nodded slowly, turning his head back to where he peered out of the window and up to the sky. It was still a big, dark nothingness, but the angel had started to take a small, yet strange, sense of comfort in looking at it.

"Good."

Dean had completely forgotten why'd he'd even marched over in the first place, and lost all better judgement on conversation. "You pee?"

Awkwardly hesitant, Castiel nodded again, keeping his head down. "You...don't need to ask me that, you know..."

"Whatever," he barked immediately. Of course it was a stupid question, but all he really knew about the angel was that he needed to eat and well...pee. There was nothing else to really say. He thought hard. "Well.." he continued, "Since I have your attention, I wanna know more about you and Sam's angel."

"...Gabriel?" Castiel clarified, tilting his head slightly when Dean rested his arms against the back of the couch.

"That his name?"

The angel displayed a fond smile, actually relaxing against the back of the sofa, "He's my brother, and very close friend." His eyes gingerly fell to the floor as his brow furrowed. "I hadn't seen him in a long time...and...assumed him dead."

"Hah. That guys got more energy than a friggin' twelve year old. He can't sit still long enough to die." Dean didn't know why he was joking, it just helped with settling the uneasyfeeling in his stomach.

Then Castiel smiled and Dean's chest did a summersault. "He always did like to bound about." Castiel grinned, and after a short period of silence, continued, "My brother is very dear to me."

Tiredly, Dean rounded the couch, plopping himself down beside Castiel. "What I said yesterday," he began, "Don't take any of it into account."

"...Which parts?"

Dean scratched the stubble on his chin. "I like the kid. I just think Sammy's too soft for his own good. Demons can't afford to be soft."

Castiel frowned quizzically. "I'm afraid I don't understand..."

"I _mean_," he retorted, "That down here, caring is not an advantage, it's a weakness. They'll chew you up and spit you out." Rubbing the back of his neck, he continued, "It's actually frightening to think about."

"What is?"

Dean smirked. "Caring…"

Castiel let his guard down and stared at the demon, wondering what was going through his head. "Is that why you got upset yesterday?"

"Yeah. I'm not used to any of this shit. I don't know what I'm supposed to do here." he coughed before clarifying, "Caring if you live or not. Feeding ya. That kind of thing." he groaned, shutting himself up, "What the hell is happening to me?"

Frowning, Castiel parroted him, "'What's happening to you.' You said that last night, too. What do you mean?"

"I dunno, dammit," he scoffed, flinging his head back against the sofa. "I'm just _feeling_ shit. It's weird, and this never happened before you showed up."

"So...you think it's my fault?"

Dean shrugged. "Obviously it is. I just want to be done with it. It's fucking annoying."

"What does it feel like? To care?"

"Oh shut up," he groaned, "This is_ not_ going to become one of those shitty chick-flick moments. We're not drinking champagne and braiding each other's hair."

"Your hair isn't long enough to-"

"Never-fucking-mind."

Castiel watched the demon stand, cracking his back noisily once he was on two feet again. When he didn't move, Castiel decided to look up to the sky again. Dean took note of it rather instantly, chuckling, "You know, you can stare at it all you want. It's still gonna be black. It never changes." He crouched down, eye level with the angel before reaching a hand out and flicking his nose. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow we're going on a field trip."

Castiel rubbed his nose with a frown as Dean straightened himself. "Field trip?"

"Sam's place. There's an angel dome." He started walking toward his room, flapping a hand over his shoulder nonchalantly. "You can stretch your wings."

"Really?!"

The excitedness in Castiel's voice caught the demon off guard, and he chanced a curious look back at him. He'd stood and crossed the short distance toward the demon, rather uncharacteristically wrapping his arms around him. "Thank you, thank you!"

Dean didn't know what to do. He hadn't done much of anything, and...didn't know the last time he'd ever been hugged. Awkwardly trying to figure out where his hands were supposed to go, he muttered out, "Y-you're welcome?" and bashfully rested his hands on the angel's shoulder blades.

What the hell was wrong with him? The warmth of a body pressed up against him was nice and welcoming, as well as very foreign to Dean. Demons didn't hug, but this experience made him want to more often. He'd take the angel out every day if it meant he got to feel this again.

Castiel seemed to snap out of his appreciative trance, and pulled back cautiously, "I-I'm sorry. I just sort of..."

"It's fine," Dean replied, taking a step backward toward his room. "It's fine."

"You...said that."

"Yeah I-" Dean's heel caught on his carpet and he stumbled a little.

Neither of them could believe he'd just done that. Enraged with embarrassment, Dean all but bolted to his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Castiel didn't follow him, but his eyes did, curiously attaching themselves to his feet while he tried to see if something was wrong with the demon's legs. "What the-"

"Hell," Dean grumbled, slumped wearily against the door of his bedroom. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Sam had no problem with them dropping by and actually greeted Dean happily. Dean didn't actually apologize for the way he acted, but Sam didn't seem to care. Truthfully, he was just thankful his brother hadn't shut him out completely.

Gabriel hugged Castiel tightly. "Oh, thank God. I thought that crazy bastard was going to kill you!" he muttered into his ear, careful not to give himself away to the demons that stood by the door to Sam's lab. He pulled back quickly, looking Cas over. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine. He has never hurt me."

"Call you mean names?" he teased.

"Not too many...but he was angry."

Gabriel frowned, realizing his accusation was just, and being irritated with how casual Castiel was about it. "Are.. you defending him?"

"No," he replied, "But, I don't want you accusing him falsely."

Gabriel had started to say something else but was interrupted by the two demons coming back to them. Sam smiled giddily and, for a moment, Gabriel forgot all troubles. "Gabriel, you can show him around the dome right?" he said, handing him the key with little to no hesitation.

"Sure thing." He grabbed Cas by the hand and pulled him along to a large titanium door at the end of the room. There was another large window right beside it, similar to the one in Dean's apartment, and Castiel paused to stare out as Gabriel fumbled with the lock.

The dome wasn't much. It was circular, and pillars piled much higher than the ceiling of the lab, which had a corner poking out the middle of the room like an intruder. It was oddly shaped, really, but reminded him vaguely of a corner of heaven that he'd used to love; a beautiful replica of a massive, famous garden in London. Of course, the walls of his favorite flying spot were made of glass. These were harsh concrete. Truthfully, Castiel didn't care and was just happy to have a chance to stretch his wings.

Gabriel picked out another key from the chain and started in on Castiel's wings as he continued to look around. The room was bare, and he could clearly see Dean and Sam from the other side of the window, watching carefully. The binds behind his back sprung loose, and his muscles felt instant relief as he let the wings move again.

Dean watched with fascination as the angel's expression changed to one filled with pure ecstasy and pleasure. The wingspan was large, and he could see the way each feather seemed to be subtly shaking, eager to feel the wind again. Gabriel took a step back, seeming to realize the same thing as Castiel shot suddenly off the ground.

Dean's neck cracked when he tried to follow.

Castiel shut his eyes, feeling the flowing movements of the air around him send a cool chill over his face. He circled the top, looking down on Gabriel with the biggest smile Dean had ever seen. "Gabriel!" he yelled down, "Look at me!"

Just as Sam pulled a note pad from one of the desks, Castiel began to laugh.

"Yeah, alls well and yada yada, but hey...you think you could come back and open mine up too, Cassie?" Gabriel chuckled, crossing his arms.

In a matter of seconds, Castiel was back on the ground, his grin blinding when he turned to Gabriel. "Sorry..." he replied, heavy breaths coming from his worn out lungs, "I was excited."

"I'll bet." Gabriel pulled the correct key from the chain and held it out to Cas with a smile, "Get mine and I'll join you."

The two of them were the oddest pair of flyers Dean had ever seen, bumping into each other multiple times before finally getting a dignified routine so they wouldn't slam into the other while they were flying. Once they got past tripping over themselves, it became more of a dance, mirroring flight and stops, turns and curves, like flying choreography. Castiel never stopped smiling throughout.

Dean didn't even know he was grinning until his brother pointed it out. "Nice smile."

"I'm not smiling," he replied, forcing his lips down again. "Just looks like fun."

"What do you think it would be like? To have wings?" Sam inquired, looking through the glass with an interested expression himself.

Dean chuckled, "Like having a giant, feathery tail on your back."

Sam smiled down at his notepad, taking his self-study notes on Dean's reaction. His own, small part of humanity made him think Gabriel's flying to be beautiful. Sam silently hoped Dean could see that, too. "Beau- Pretty cool isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Dean mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest before returning his attention to the glass.

Castiel did look glorious, wings spread wide as he pulled himself through the air at lightning speed, feathers dropping to and fro. Dean thought it was weird how much he was enjoying watching them fly around, especially Cas. The longer he watched, the more feathers he saw fall. He turned to Sam suddenly, noticing the same quizzical expression on his brother's face, "Is he supposed to be losing that many feathers?"

"No...it's not normal to my knowledge-"

That's when the angel started to fall, catching Gabriel off guard as he'd started up to the top another time, expecting to find Castiel close behind. With a loud, sickening thud the angel hit the ground, "Shit!" Dean cursed, immediately rushing out into the dome, Sam right on his heels.

"What happened?!" Sam exclaimed, staring over to Gabriel as Dean started to gently slap at Castiel's unconscious form.

"I don't know…" Gabriel admitted, "He was fine only a few minutes ago."

"So what, he just fucking fell?" Dean barked, "What the hell happened? He's out cold!"

"His grace…" Gabriel started, an utterly confused frown on his face, "It's...hardly there."

Sam frowned, "What do you mean it's hardly there?!"

"I mean it's fading! I can't see it that well anymore! I don't understand this anymore then you do!" Gabriel screeched, looking from the demon to the angel multiple times.

"Get him into the lab," Sam ordered, pushing up off the ground quickly before getting the door.

Dean pulled the angel up into his arms carelessly, trying to get him up off the floor and into the room with haste. Thankfully, the lab had an examination table, and Sam ordered that Castiel be laid down over it, busily getting to work to make sure his vitals were still working.

He cocked the angel's chin up in order to keep his airway open, and checked for a heartbeat, happy when he found it well off, save for the few sped up beats, which had probably been caused by his flying. Castiel was fine medically, just unconscious.

"Go home, Dean," Sam muttered as he wrapped a small band around Castiel's arm to check his blood pressure, "I'll keep him overnight to study him."

"Like hell," he growled, "He's my responsibility."

"Go. Home," Sam ordered, his eyes turning a fiercely demonic black as he turned his head, "I won't ask you again."

Dean frowned, letting his eyes do the same in challenge, but left all the same in an angry huff.

Gabriel, who'd had a hand over Castiel's the entire time, fidgeted beside Sam as he started to pull the band off. "That's the first time I've ever seen you with black eyes…" he mumbled, almost scared to say so.

"Contrary to popular belief, I _am_ a demon," Sam replied, his attention elsewhere as he busied about Castiel's body, trying to connect the pieces to find why he'd collapsed. "I can get angry, too. It's just on rare occasion."

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't," he snapped, his head coming up suddenly from his work. "You didn't offend me."

Gabriel cocked his head in gesture towards Castiel's unconscious figure. "What's wrong with him?" he mumbled, clearly concerned, but his attention still fixed on Sam's eyes.

"I don't know. Anything you can tell me?"

Gabriel, finally pulling his gaze away from those demonic black irises, turned to the angel, running a hand over his chest for a silent moment before frowning deeply. "His grace..."

"What about it?"

"It's…not normal." He craned his neck to get a different looking angle, but still looked extremely confused, even fascinated, "I-I don't understand it."

"What's changed?" Sam enquired, flipping around to get at his pen and pad.

"It's…faded? I can't explain it. The color is wrong, and the feeling…It's almost sad."

"Sad?"

"Soul crushing."

Sam watched carefully as the angel's eyes started to water sympathetically. "Have you never seen this before?"

"N-never," Gabriel stuttered, pulling his hand away to wipe his eyes, "It's like there's a part of it missing, but I don't know where it went."

"Missing?" Sam urged, scowling as he pressed the pen onto the paper, scribbling down something as they continued to talk.

Gabriel turned away from Castiel's body, "I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like its important. His grace is just…I suppose the human word for it would be loving, like it's looking for another to connect with. It's that same soft feeling you get from the soul of a human in love. That's probably why it looks familiar. Honestly, it makes me feel strange. It doesn't explain the apparent loss of grace or why he collapsed mid-flight."

Sam raised a hand to scratch the top of his head quizzically. "He's feeling loving? That makes no sense. Loving who? It's grace, and frankly I don't see how it connects."

"This is as new to me as it is to you… Do you think this has something to do with the humanity research?" Gabriel asked, pulling himself up onto the table, sitting adjacent to Castiel's feet. "With Dean maybe?"

"You think my brother has something to do with this?"

"Castiel was defensive of him when we talked. It didn't really make sense, but it would explain the 'loving' aspect I feel."

Sam lowered with aversion. "Wait," he began, abandoning his pen and pad, "You think that Castiel loves _Dean_? Are you insane?"

"Whether or not he knows it is circumstantial and impossible to know for certain, but it would make sense wouldn't it? An angel's grace is an extension of their being, and will often act on its own. We don't control it as much as we'd like to think. In fact, the origin of 'soul mates' was established when an angel's grace chose for its own. It's fact, not opinion."

Sam groaned wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose as let himself fall limply into his chair, "This is why I don't dabble in emotional research very often. Everything gets complicated."

"Emotions aren't to be controlled. They're unpredictable."

"Yes but-an angel and a demon! I know that Dean and Benny set out to have angel brides, but that was for sex and reproduction. I mean... love?" he barked.

Gabriel frowned, staring down at his feet as they dangled from the table. "Is that so impossible?"

Sam paused, studying Gabriel with his gaze. His eyes had lost their demonic color and were now replaced with morbid curiosity, as well as a small twinge of irritation; two things that often didn't mix, but for this occasion, were the perfect description of Sam's thoughts. "You and I are outliers. Dean's not the same as me; I have my humanity."

"And he doesn't?" Gabriel pushed himself off the table, shortening the distance between himself and Sam with just a few short and hesitant steps. "You said it yourself: demons are just humans with twisted souls. What if Castiel is affecting him?"

Sam frowned, leaning back in his chair before chancing a glance up at the angel's eyes. "Emotions are confusing and incoherent. They have no reliability."

"If they did, then the world would be boring."

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Sam's mouth as Gabriel came just a few inches closer, his knees casually bumping into Sam's. The demon reached a hand out to the angel, his fingers brushing along the conjunction between his wrist and arm. "What do your feelings tell you then?"

"That you're a dick."

"Well I must say I thought this conversation was going elsewhere."

"It was..." Gabriel smiled, twisting his wrist slightly and taking hold of the demon's hand, "but I don't want to say anything I might regret."

The demon smirked up at him with power, like he knew exactly what he was doing to the angel and how he was making him feel -like any hell born demon would look at prey. "Say it."

"You already know what I want to say," he muttered, putting gentle pressure on the thin fingers in his hand, "Stop teasing me."

"I want to hear you say it."

Gabriel was silent for a short time, shutting his eyes before nodding slowly, "I love you."

For someone striving to gain himself humanity, Gabriel thought it was impossible to grin that devilishly. The corners of his mouth twisted up into a sinfully pleased smile as Sam tugged gently on the hand grasping his own, pulling the angel forward even more.

Gabriel's legs migrated to either side of Sam's with little to no resistance, seating him atop the demon's lap. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so Gabriel settled for raising them up to Sam's shoulders, flinching only slightly when he felt a cold touch slither up to his hip. Sam's other hand was cupping the angel's neck, pulling him forward slowly until they were sharing oxygen, lips only inches apart. Gabriel forced himself forward, closing the final gap and feeling the uncharacteristically warm lips against his own.

Gabriel had snaked his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. It surprised him when the demon pulled back, immediately disappearing from view as his teeth collided with Gabriel's neck. The angel let out an involuntary gasp, only further encouraging Sam's movements as he peppered kisses along his jaw, the hand on his hip slowly making it's way underneath Gabriel's flimsy shirt.

Suddenly there were hands gripping beneath the angel's legs as Sam stood, hauling Gabriel up with him as the angel let out a surprised yelp, clinging to Sam's shoulders when the support beneath his thighs didn't feel satisfactory. "What are you doing?" he cringed, feeling the motion of the demon walking.

"I can't get at anything with you sitting on me like that, as much as I enjoyed it."

Gabriel groaned suggestively, "We're doing this _right_ now?"

"Why not?"

"Castiel is right over there, and he could wake up any moment!"

Sam chuckled darkly, returning his lips to Gabriel's neck as he made it to his destination, plunking the angel down on the edge of a lab desk, keeping himself nestled between the man's legs as his hands shifted from thighs to bony hips.

"I don't care. His vitals are fine, and if he _does_ wake up he'll know first hand just exactly who you belong to," Sam growled possessively, nipping at Gabriel's neck a couple times and grinning when he was rewarded with a sensual moan.

Hopefully, Castiel could manage to stay asleep for just a_ little_ while longer.


	9. Are You Feeling It Too?

When Dean returned to his apartment, he was surprised to see a familiar figure lounging across his couch like he owned the place. "Benny," he grumbled, not in warning or even wondering if it was him, because he knew it was; Dean was just stating that he was aware of his presence. A typical, well-calculated move that any demon, even a hunter would make. Given, lately, he wasn't acting like much of either.

"Good to see you again. Where's the angel?"

"Castiel?"

Benny pulled himself off his back and looked up to where Dean had started shrugging out of his coat, a quizzical expression on his face, "You're calling him by his name?"

The question made Dean pause for a moment, but he decided to brush it off and just shrug. "Problem?"

"Well, no."

"You here for a reason? Or just to make pointless small talk?"

The demon chuckled, pushing off the couch with a hearty skip before rounding the couch to lean casually against its back. "I've got news on our male on male problem."

Dean crossed his arms, nodding with a 'go on' attitude.

"There's nothing I can really do as far as pregnancy, and the only spells on gender change were for demons." Benny shoved his hands into his pockets with a shrug. "I can't find anything, sorry."

"So in other words he's useless?"

"Well, I mean…" Benny started, a dark grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, "No fuck hole is useless. You could still get some fun out of him."

Dean would have chuckled at something like that a week ago, but the thought of Castiel falling unconscious previously took any pleasure out of labeling him a fuck toy. He wasn't defending the angel by any means, he just…didn't find it humorous. "He's at Sammy's lab right now, actually."

"Sam? What's that bastard want with him?"

Dean scratched at the back of his neck, suddenly more worried; remembering that he wanted to know if the angel was okay. "I let him fly around the dome and he just-I dunno-he fell."

"He fell?" Benny parroted, "What do you mean? Is he sick?"

Dean let out an overdramatized shrug of his shoulders, flinging his arms out at either side. "No clue. Sam kicked me out before he started examining him."

"Well, there's no need to now. You can just get rid of him. It'll take forever, but we'll go hunting for another angel, this time with a pair of tits."

Dean frowned, a little displeased with the thought. "Sammy probably wants to keep him around for testing and all that shit."

"Well then Sam can take care of it. Not your problem anymore," Benny retorted, a confused expression taking place as Dean casually fought with him.

"Yeah, but Sammy's already got one hyperactive angel in his keep. Why force mine off on him too?" He shrugged. "You know?"

"Dean?" Benny scowled, "What are you doing?"

The demon brushed off his accusing tone, shaking his head like he didn't understand. "Huh?"

Benny frowned as the demon in question shot him a warning glare before trudging his way over to the kitchen, forcing the refrigerator door open with a bit of violence. "You're defending the thing?" Benny pressured as Dean picked out the jar he deemed best.

He popped the lid off before forcing his hand into the jar and scooping a glob into his mouth. "Not defending. Just…calculating," Dean replied, his voice getting muffled by the soft chewing he emitted before shoving another fistful past his lips.

The calculating expression on Benny's face did not go unmissed. Rough hands rubbed at the scruff of his chin as he seemed to be examining Dean from where he stood. The demon was getting a little irritated after a few minutes of silent staring. "Dude, what the hell do you want?"

"Are you feeling it too?"

It was surely a question, but the way Benny said it-like it was a tentative matter of fact-threw Dean off, making him cough loudly over the mouthful he had been trying to eat. "You-you feel it then?"

"That weird, mushy feeling? Yeah." Benny frowned, pulling off his hat for a split second to run a hand through his hair with frustration. "Makes you wonder what the hell we got ourselves into this time."

"You mean what you got us into?" Dean retorted, abandoning the half-eaten soul on the counter to slump over it. "What the hell man!"

"I know, I know. It took longer than expected with this research stuff because I looked into the angel shit too, alright? I don't know what it is."

With a snarky laugh, Dean raised a hand, like a teacher addressing the class, and spoke, "Just to be sure we're on the same page here, we are talking about the angels right? That gut twisting sensation? Like if they were in trouble you might actually die? That damn feeling?"

"Disgusting isn't it?" Benny smirked.

"You can say that again. I thought it was just me…"

The demons stirred a little, but remained in silence for a little while until Dean finally broke their solitude, shaking his head firmly as he muttered, "What's going on man?"

"Something new. That's for damn sure." he chuckled half heartedly, "I was afraid you'd think less of me if I said I was starting to care about her…"

Dean looked up solemnly, "Your angel?"

"My goddess." he corrected, grinning up at the ceiling like a mad man, "It worked you know. She's pregnant, and I'll have an heir."

"Congrats."

"Not really…"

Dean pulled a face, "What's wrong?"

"I fucked up pretty bad. She's scared of me, probably hates me too." he grumbled, his eyes suddenly losing their gleam and his bright smile fading, "I just kinda got scared with all this… 'feelings' stuff that's been happening lately. I blew my top at her."

"Ah." Dean grunted in response, nodding his head in understanding, "I got pissy quite a few times. One time even at Sammy. He was trying to teach me how to make friends."

"Friends?" Benny chuckled, "That doesn't sound like you."

"You're one to talk. Your 'Goddess'? That's pretty out there, even for someone as crazy as yourself." Dean retorted, a hearty laugh following as his shoulders seemed to relax. It was nice to have someone understand what he was going through with this problem but still be living in that fee and easy atmosphere he loved whenever he and Benny were screwing around. Even though neither of them really understood it either, it was still nice to be able to talk about it all.

The rest of their conversation was pretty laid back, only a few crude jokes being thrown in here and there. Some comparisons in dealing with their wards came out, but Dean could see the pleased expression on Benny's face whenever he talked about dealing with his pregnant angel. Apparently her name-as Benny had found out-was Angela. It was an appropriate, if not typical angelic name. Castiel wasn't exactly less saintly.

"So," Benny cheered, gulping on one of the beers he'd been offered, "Enough about my sex life, how's you and pretty boy going?"

"It's not." He grunted, taking a similar drink from his own bottle as they sat sprawled out over the sofa. "I got a hug though."

"A hug? Whoa now, slow down you pervert."

Dean pushed at the top of his friend's head, "Oh shut up."


	10. Sam and 'Gabe'

**I'm sorry that this update took so long! Both my beta and I had conflicting scheduling and it just never seemed to click. We've finally got this done and out! So sorry lovelies. Speaking of the beta for this story, NotxAfraid, the poor dear has worked her butt off for me and this story even though she's busy with college and.. well, like. I'd just like to say thank you fro all your hard work and invested time! :)**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Castiel had been awake for at least five minutes by now, but couldn't bring himself to move, or even open his eyes. He was tired certainly, but that wasn't the reason he'd decided to keep his state of consciousness a secret. Gabriel was acting strange.

At first, he'd thought the grunting coming from his brother's mouth was out of pain. Maybe Sam had been torturing him? Upon further inspection, and the fact that Gabriel was mercilessly chanting the demon's name, Castiel finally clicked the puzzle pieces into place. He didn't know how to go about waking up if the two of them were having sex.

It was a very complicated situation.

He tried shifting subtly at first, but the two were so wrapped up in each other it was obvious that 'subtle' movements weren't going to be his salvation. So he tried tossing his head a little, grunting lightly to let them know he was waking up, but his whines got lost in the louder, lust-filled ones coming from the other table. After his third attempt to warn them, he gave up, realizing there was no way to go about this gently.

Castiel sat up quietly, still trying to be at least semi cautious. He coughed awkwardly until the two of them stopped. Gabriel tried vainly to sit up and off his back, Sam's weight effectively sandwhich him against the table. Castiel cringed when Gabriel let out the loudest curse he'd ever heard out of his brother's mouth. "Shit! Cassie!"

Sam unlatched himself lazily, taking his time with rearranging himself and pulling his clothes back on, sporting a devilish grin the entire time. "Well, obviously you've improved."

"You dick." Gabriel groaned, rubbing a frustrated hand through his hair once he'd finally pieced himself back together, sporting bright red cheeks as he finally faced his little brother.

Eyes trained on the floor, Castiel nodded awkwardly, unsure how to address them anymore. Now, it wasn't necessarily the only thing on his mind, or even the first thing for that matter. Castiel had thought about asking them their relationship, what had happened, anything to cancel out the strange atmosphere between them. However, the first thing he really thought to ask was, "Where's Dean?"

Gabriel frowned, "Sam sent him off after you fell."

"S-so I fell?" he parroted, his mind still struggling with why on earth he'd even asked about Dean. He was curious, sure, but there were plenty of more important things to ask first.

"You started losing feathers, then simply dropped out of the sky." replied Sam.

"I... dropped?"

"And another thing!" Gabriel interjected, hoping off the counter and making sure he obtained eye contact with the angel, "Your grace Cassie! Let me look at it!"

"Gabriel?" he frowned, holding up a defensive hand as his brother reached for him.

Gabriel clicked his tongue in an annoyed way, "Earlier I was looking over you. Your grace was strange! I need to see it again. I need to check if it's the still the same."

Castiel remained hesitant, but finally agreed to relax and let his brother lay a hand on his chest. He tried hard not to think about where that hand might have been when he felt a sudden jolt of pain spike up his body like an electric shock. Castiel grunted in disapproval but Gabriel only shut his eyes, concentrating harder. Seconds felt like years before Gabriel's hand finally slipped out from his chest, the light that encircled him only moments ago vanishing as if it was never there.

"It's normal again…" he muttered, "As if there was never anything wrong with it."

Castiel furrowed his brow with confusion and frustration. "I'm afraid I still don't understand."

"Your grace…" Sam began, "from what I can gather thanks to Gabe's description-"

"Gabe?" Castiel frowned.

Sam let out a low chuckle before sneaking a suggestive look over to Gabriel, who pouted with an angry blush before waving his hand in a dismissive motion. "Just a nickname. Like Cassie."

"I don't like being called that, though. You seemed very pleased when Samuel called you Gabe. I don't understand the difference," he explained.

Another frustrated grunt from his brother left Castiel feeling a little dejected, "It's different when you're not family. It's… like when you're trying to get closer to someone!"

"So, you two are close?"

Sam let out another low chuckle that matched his earlier one, with a more humorful tone, "You didn't get that we were fucking earlier?"

"Oh shut up, you dick," Gabriel ordered, "I'm going to go fly!"

The two watched as Gabriel stormed his way out of the room and into the dome, taking off into the air the moment he'd had enough room for a good wingspan. Flying just helped him clear his head. Sam's grin was still present, but the mockery about it had all but vanished.

Castiel fiddled with his hands a little before finally piping up, "I love my brother."

Sam turned his head the small distance to face the angel, furrowing his brow. "I know?"

"If you don't care for him in the same way-while I can't use my angelic powers against you, I will not hesitate to fight you." The way he spoke, in a monotone, matter-of-fact way was brave, but made Sam chuckle all the same.

"Isn't this the speech daddies give their daughters' new boyfriends? Shouldn't you be cleaning a gun or something?" he laughed.

Castiel frowned questioningly. "I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Nevermind." The demon tucked a casual couple of arms behind his head, grinning over at the angel like he'd just finished the funniest comedy ever filmed. "But for the record," he continued, "I do like him."

Castiel replied with a silent nod before turning his gaze back to the dome, enjoying the way Gabriel manouvered around the walls within his point of view. Sam let out a content sounding sigh before reviving conversation. "And you?"

"What about myself?"

"You and my brother," Sam retorted.

Castiel huffed disapprovingly, "Your brother not only treats me as a pet, but tends to be very vulgar. Besides that, he has made his opinions on where I stand in his mind quite clear."

The demon frowned. "Oh?"

"The first words I ever heard out of his mouth were vile insults directed at me," he explained, letting his eyes dull a little. It wasn't exactly that he cared deeply for Dean's opinion, but it still hurt to be seen like that. Why that was, he couldn't understand.

More complicated human emotions?

Sam leaned back in his wheeled chair, the cackling creak it made causing Castiel to cringe, "That was over a week ago."

"Eight days, twelve hours, sixteen minutes, and eleven seconds," the angel corrected.

The demon cocked an eyebrow in a mocking, yet at the same time, slightly astounded sort of way. "You've been counting the seconds?"

"It gives my mind something to do. It's a way to stay calm," he explained, "It also comes in handy since there is no day here. The sky does not help to tell time."

"Ah…" Sam replied, nodding his head lightly, "From what I've been told, it was always like that. Ever since God created Hell. Lucifer got pissy when the humans were made, sort of resented the Earth after losing his spot as God's favorite." He chuckled lightly, "You probably know the story better than me, though."

"I'd never heard the story of Hell's skies." Castiel frowned, surprised that this demon knew more than he himself when it came to angel affairs.

Sam had turned his gaze back to Gabriel, who had started to dust himself off while he took a break from flight. The demon smiled fondly before continuing, "God's got a sick sense of humor sometimes. Lucifer, a son of His own, was cast down into Hell to live below the humans he so despised," he explained, "That's not the sky. It's the roof."

It took Castiel a little while to digest this. That they were close enough to see the dark underbelly of the earth, and he'd never been able to leave. He gripped the edges of his coat tightly once more. "God always loved laughter. He prides himself on the joy of the world, but I agree that sometimes it is not as humorous to us as it is to Him."

"You're speaking about him in past tense?" the demon questioned, intrigued.

"It has been…a while since I last saw my father."

Sam let out a chuckle as low as the ground, sadness staining his eyes. "Tell me about it."

Castiel couldn't help it, curiosity got the better of him. "Your father?" he choked out, his efforts to let what was obviously a personal matter drop.

Sam shot him a quizzical glance. "Hm?"

"Your father? Is he also a demon?"

"Ah." Sam decided to let his head fall against the back of his chair as his eyes shut wearily. He looked tired, but more in an emotional sense than a physical one, "What I can remember of my father is fuzzy, but I do know that he wasn't like us. He was a human."

"I'm afraid…" Castiel began hesitantly, "I don't know much more than what my brother has told me. I don't quite understand this entire humans and demons situation."

"Don't look at me." Sam shrugged, lifting his arms away from their former resting place behind his neck. "There's a reason I'm researching this. I don't know much more than you do."

"Gabriel said that you-"

"Gabriel talks too much."

Castiel decided he'd most likely crossed a line and decided to keep his lips pressed shut from that point; forced to be content with watching his brother finish flying around. Sam wasn't a bad person-well, if you could call demons people. Everything he'd known about the creatures had changed within the last couple of days. They weren't all bad, and even had their moments of mercy. He'd assumed the worst in all of them, but Sam seemed to be trying his best to be better. Seemed being the key word. Castiel still didn't know what was true around him, but Gabriel seemed to trust Sam.

Maybe Castiel could grant him the benefit of the doubt?

Gabriel had just started floating down to the ground in a gentle descent when a very arrhythmic knock beat at the door. "Sammy?" came a low grunt.

Castiel felt his shoulders lift a little bit. Dean had just saved him from more awkward atmosphere conversations. Sam pushed himself up from the chair lazily before letting Dean enter. Castiel was surprised to meet eyes immediately, full of concern…before they forced themselves away from him. "So, the angel's fine?"

"Fit as a fiddle."

Dean frowned before stepping over to where the angel was sitting, completely ignoring Gabriel as he reentered the room. "You feel weird or anything?" he asked, looking the angel up and down.

Castiel wanted to smile, enjoying the demon having something that was at least similar to concern. He shook his head silently in response, letting Dean know he was fine. He felt fine anyway. Castiel still didn't really know why he'd fallen, he'd just felt strangely tired. Then he woke up to Gabriel's erotic grunting….

Dean nodded in approval before straightening himself a little, as if trying to regain a little more pride. An unspoken understanding somehow took hold as brothers separated to talk silently amongst themselves. Demons on one side of the room and angels in the other, like some sort of strange segregation.

Dean spilled everything he and Benny had talked about, leaving out some of the details. Saying something like, "I can't live without Castiel," felt weird and…misplaced. So he kept it to himself, content that Sam could figure it out with the rest of what he said.

Castiel and Gabriel kept their topic of choice on Sam, and just how head over heels Gabriel was. It evolved into Gabriel drooling rather quickly. In a way, Castiel kind of envied his brother. His own relationship with Dean was still rocky. It wasn't necessarily that he was pining after some sort of grand friendship with the demon, but it would be better than whatever the hell they were before that. Master and pet? Hunter and prey? There were a lot of possibilities, but Castiel wouldn't categorize it as friendship.

Maybe…roommates? Human emotions were Castiel's newest hatred**. **


	11. I Want Pie

**Alright, this chapter was taking so long to get written and beta checked that we decided to split it into two shorter parts so that we could float you an update. The second part of it should be coming out soon, I promise I try to get stories updated faster than this, but schedules have been weird for both of us. I hope you're enjoying the story and please don't hesitate to drop a review. They are love! Even the bad ones are amazing to get, it at least means you were paying attention enough to have a question or even complaint. Thanks for sticking with us this far! The best is yet to come. :)**

* * *

While the chit-chat and checkups dragged out for what could have been hours, Dean was getting tired of seeing that angel's face. Not Castiel, of course. He was becoming irritated with the smaller one that kept eyeing up his brother in an awkward way. Even from his demonic perspective, it was strange.

As long as he was thinking on the subject of annoying things: the change in his thoughts bugged Dean. A lot. He remembered being well-known as a ruthless hunter who didn't take backtalk well with a special fondness for scalping. Dean hadn't hunt again since he took Castiel into his charge, and torture hadn't been on his mind that often, either. That is, until Sam and his angel started tonguing in front of him with no shame whatsoever.

Castiel seemed to cringe whenever they did those kinds of things. Maybe that was why it bothered Dean so much, but the _very_ noticable height difference between the two might have been the thing that pushed him over the edge. When one man is on his tip toes and the other is craning his neck like a giraffe, it might be time to rethink your life choices.

The angel sitting at his side shuffled uncomfortably, making his gaze shift from the awkward make out session in front of them, to Castiel's fidgeting. "What?" he growled, a little more forceful than he'd really intended.

Castiel targeted his eyes on the floor. "You don't find it strange?"

"Find what strange?"

"An angel and a demon…" Castiel mumbled.

Dean sucked in a heavy breath. The angel had something against that sort of arrangement? Well goodbye Dean's perverted fantasies. "I've met worse couples." He smirked before nudging Castiel lightly. "Ever met a wendigo?"

Castiel shook his head hesitantly, like that could have been the wrong answer to his question, "World's ugliest beast. Think Godzilla meets bigfoot and has a baby that's born inside out. Wendigo and a shapeshifter. Those skin changing bastards could have any face in the world, and that shapeshifter went with _that_ shitface Wendigo look."

Dean thought he'd lose a little breath when the angel managed a small smile. Castiel's lips seemed more full the longer you looked at them, with a small curve at the ends and a few chapped sections. Which might have been Dean's fault. He couldn't remember ever offering Castiel water. Maybe he should work on getting the angel some real food. It would be interesting to see how it made his features change. Carrots were supposed to make a human's eyes look sharper, milk improved bone structure, and sugar screwed everyone over.

Dean's mind had started wandering into different foods to test when he was snapped back into reality. "Dean?" the angel questioned, passing him a quizzical glance.

"Hmm?" the demon replied.

"Are you alright?"

He frowned. "Fine. Just thinking about things."

Castiel turned his head to the side a smidge, and Dean found the way his eyes physically widened to look a little bit cute. Just a little. "What sort of things?"

With a grin, Dean leaned back into the swirly chair he occupied. "Want to go get something to eat? I'm hungry for some human food." He cocked his head towards the two lovebirds who had kicked their kissing up a notch, and were now groaning more than Dean really_ ever_ wanted to hear. "They're only gonna get worse anyway."

The angel smiled. "That sounds pleasant."

"Come on then."

Gabriel and Sam only managed to tear off of the other's face once the door had shut behind the pair as they left. Dean was more than thankful to be out of there and ready to pop upstairs for a bit. Hell wasn't always terrible, but trying to find a decent piece of pie in the pit was like trying to find a needle in a haystack…in a field of haystacks.

"Thank god they're finally gone," Gabriel muttered after the two had run off.

"That desperate hmm?" Sam teased, trying to lean in for another nibble on Gabriel's neck.

The angel smirked with interest, but shook his head. "I needed to tell you, but I don't want to let them know until we figure out exactly what's going on."

"What are you talking about?" Sam replied, pulling away with a frown.

"Castiel's grace," he answered, still a little out of breath thanks to the demon, "I... saw some of it floating around Dean."

"What do you mean? "Floating around him"?"

Gabriel stared down at the ground with intense concentration, trying to figure out the best way to word how it looked, "Like… It was shielding him. Seeping into him, even rewriting him."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sam complained, scratching the break between hair and forehead, "The more we study this, the more it looks like some intense bond. That couldn't be the case for multiple reasons. You're an angel and I'm a demon, I haven't seen any strange changes on our end. Have you?"

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "None at all..."


	12. Happy

"You're gonna love this." Dean smirked, pushing the plate over to the angel. "Cherry is probably the best. Of course, pumpkin is right behind in that race."

He stabbed a forkful off his own plate and stuffed his face happily. Pie could quite possibly have been better than sex. Possibly.

The two of them were sitting in a booth of a small diner in dinky little downtown nowhere. The pie was amazing, totally worth blowing off a demon deal. It was the only real way to get up to earth unless you were considering possession, but Dean didn't want to have to deal with the whole appearance change issue with Castiel. He might get hell for just skipping out on the deal later, but for now; pie.

Castiel stared at the pastry with question before pushing his fork hesitantly onto a chunk and pulling the piece up into his mouth. Dean pretended not to be staring at the angel intently as he chewed his pie, waiting for a review.

Castiel swallowed and smiled down at his plate before lifting his head up to Dean, "It's good."

"What I tell ya?" Dean replied with a cocky grin, "Pie is what it's all about man. Pie."

Castiel scarfed down the rest of his slice like he was breathing in every bite with his oxygen. Dean ordered him another, only to have it gone even faster than the last. It took two slices of cherry, three slices of pumpkin, and another piece of apple pie for good measure before Castiel was finally full. Dean chuckled, "Hungry?"

The angel plopped back against the booth with a defeated huff of air, "I was, but the pie filled my need for food very quickly."

"Why do you talk like that?" Dean questioned with a grin.

"Like what?"

"All proper and shit."

Castiel frowned, "I do not see the difference in my speech."

Dean dropped a sarcastic look at the angel before rolling his eyes and taking a peek at the bill he had absolutely no intention of paying. "Well, I guess it's time to go then."

"Don't you owe the woman money Dean?" Castiel questioned, a confused look on his face.

With a dark chuckle Dean rose. "Never heard of a dine and dash?"

He frowned quizzically at the demon, "This does not sound like a fun activity."

"It is if you don't get caught."

When Dean took off, the angel had no choice but to follow, the angry waitress yelling after them in a very unpleasant way. Dean didn't worry about the angel not following him, even though he probably should have. Castiel still had the sigil bracelets on, and it wasn't as if he had anywhere else to go. The woman would've chased him out anyway.

Dean let the angel catch his breath once they were a safe distance from the diner. They'd just sort of taken off down the road. Well, Dean had started in that direction, the angel had just sort of followed. "You good?" he huffed, turning back to Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel cringed, "my stomach does not feel pleasant."

"Shit. Probably all that pie." He grinned, "Well, let's get back."

With a quick snap of the fingers, the two were back in Dean's apartment, still as dark and saturated with candle light as Castiel had remembered it. "Pretty handy to get teleporting like that after a deal. Even if I technically didn't make one."

"Won't you get into trouble for that?" Castiel asked before a sharp pain spiked the side of his torso.

"Easy tiger. Take a seat. It'll pass."

"Dean… Am I dying?"

The demon let out a chuckle as he helped Castiel down onto the couch, "No. It's just a stomach ache. You'll be fine."

The angel cringed before settling down. The couch wasn't comfortable to sit on with his stomach aching and there wasn't enough room to sprawl out and feel any better. It hadn't even occurred to Dean to share his bed until he went into his room for something comfortable for Castiel to wear. He considered it, and it wasn't as if something like that was a huge deal.

The confused look on the angel's face was rather priceless as Dean pulled him off the sofa and into his room. Even more so when the demon started to strip him. "Don't freak out. Just changing you."

Castiel's tense body seemed to relax a little more after that. Dean felt absolutely no shame in eyeing up Castiel's back while he pulled the unbuttoned shirt off and over his shoulders. He could see every muscle move in the faded light of his bedroom candles.

He'd lived in hell so long that the luminous glow of candlelight lost its sexual charm, but with Castiel…it was an erotic glow against his skin. It took a pained whine from Castiel to snap Dean back into reality. He was taking the angel's clothes off so he could change him. Not for any pervy fantasies. "I can take my own pants off Dean…" he mumbled.

"Ah, yeah. Clothes are on that dresser." Castiel didn't even seem to acknowledge any sort of embarrassment while he unbuckled the clip of his belt. Dean was a little glad for this.

Dean smiled smugly to himself when he remembered that the boxers underneath were his own, that Castiel was standing before him in nothing but Dean's pants. One of those things that made a man feel secretly content.

"You don't really have any shame do you?"

The angel seemed to suddenly become aware of everything, jumping lightly when Dean spoke. He pulled the shirt over himself quickly and looked anywhere but at the demon, "You're good," Dean chuckled, taking Cas by his lower arm and leading him over to the bed, "You can sleep here tonight. It'll be better for a sore stomach."

"On the floor?" Castiel managed to ask after a short period of time.

Dean had a bed in the room, but only one. Castiel had figured that the demon wouldn't want a pet staying in the same bed as him and technically he shouldn't want to stay in the same bed either…but…it looked so comfortable.

"The bed," Dean corrected, falling down onto the mattress himself.

Castiel blinked. "W-with you?"

Dean had just finished kicking off his shoes and now looked up at the angel with a frown. "Of course. I'm not sleeping on the couch. Unless you have a problem with that?"

"...No…" Castiel replied, hesitantly seating himself on the edge of the bed as he waited for Dean to make himself comfy.

"You gonna sleep upright or something?" Dean frowned, opening an eye to stare at the angel. "Get in already."

His legs kept getting tangled in the silky fabric of the blanket as he tried to climb in. The material was warm though, and Castiel immediately settled with a content sigh, his back to the demon. Turning away wasn't, however, to ignore him or be rude. He'd actually tried facing him, but the air would get hot and suffocating. His stomach hurt, too.

Castiel couldn't lay on his stomach or his back because it made the pain a little worse. Dean had assured him he was fine and that it would go away, but he still thought maybe the pie had been poisoned, that maybe Dean was tired of him and his inability to become impregnated. They hadn't even mentioned that issue in a while though, and it made him wonder what Dean planned to do with him after all. Maybe he was useless.

Castiel's stomach felt like it was being ripped apart suddenly, forcing a whimper of pain to force its way out of his lungs. His body curled in on itself instinctively as he squinted his eyes shut and prayed with determination. Like an armadillo balls itself up, he stayed still, trying to ease some of the pain with faint whines. He didn't want to wake Dean with his noise.

The angel jumped when a hand snaked its way over his waist. At first, Castiel thought Dean was angry and about to hurt him, but when the hand over his belly began to rub in soft, soothing circles, his mind was changed.

The pain soothed, and Castiel found himself relaxing against Dean's chest as his hand continued to ease the uncomfortable aching. It was nice to be held in such a warm way. It was times like these when Castiel really thought the demon seemed…just a little more human. If not, a completely different person than he'd met long ago.

How long had it been? There was no real way to separate the days in the pit, and his sleep cycles hadn't been accurate enough to count, either. Weeks? Months? To Castiel, it felt as though he'd been there an eternity.

The lingering taste of pie danced on the angel's tongue as the warm, soothing and soft feeling swept from his ear to his toes in delicious tingles. He was sleepy, but not because his body needed the energy. His first couple nights in Deans company had resulted in an uncomfortable sleep on a couch that wasn't quite big enough with pains in his joints and muscles. However, things were better now. Dean had saved him from that tortured soul, taken him flying, treated him to pie, and even nursed his stomach pains.

He might have been there forever, but he wasn't terrified or lonely. In fact, Castiel found himself…

Happy.


	13. A Feeling Most Foul

The next morning was pleasant. Castiel woke sleepily with Dean's arm draped over him and a chin tucked into his shoulder. It was warm and comfortable beneath the silky sheets and the dimly lit candles. It didn't feel like morning, and Castiel wondered if he could get away with falling back into a slumber. He really didn't want to lose this pleasant feeling.

His eyes had only just become heavy again when the dresser beside the bed began to rattle. Castiel jumped, thinking some sort of monster was going to pop out, waking Dean in the process. With a groan, Dean pulled himself up and off the bed, slugging his way over to the dresser and grabbing something off the top.

"Dammit." he cursed, placing whatever he had picked up back onto the dresser before bumming around for a pair of jeans.

"W-what's wrong?" Castiel questioned, watching the demon drag a pant leg over his foot.

Dean finished buckling his belt and reached for a shirt, "Work."

"Work?" Castiel frowned. What kind of job would a demon have? Did he even want to know?

Dean grunted in response before shrugging into a jacket and shoving that weird buzzing thing from the dresser into a pocket. "Benny let me know," he informed, "Dunno how long I'll be gone, but there's food still in the kitchen, and you can sleep longer if you want."

Castiel looked up to him with a worried glance. "You seem tired Dean."

"Yeah," he groaned, turning toward the door, "See you later."

"Okay, Dean..." the angel replied awkwardly, not really knowing how to address this. He watched the demon stalk out of the bedroom with a weary glare, obviously unamused with being woken up. Castiel tried to lay back down and sleep once again, searching for that comfortable feeling from earlier. It was different this time. The warmth that Dean provided was missing and the bed felt too big, the sheets clinging to his back the wrong way and leaving him cold and wide awake.

Dean had only just left...but he was already missing him.

Or at the very least his warmth. Yes, that made more sense. He was missing that pleasant feeling of warmth against his back. That was it.

* * *

The street's giant crack made the ground beneath Dean's feet uneven and awkward as he walked. Benny had texted him with an assignment in the tower a few miles down the road. A survivor needed to be interrogated-tortured. It was a human again, so hopefully it wouldn't take him long to finish up and get home. He'd slept better last night than he had in a long time.

The tall, brooding tower greeted Dean with promise of horrors. On any other day he might have enjoyed it, but he was tired, and a little frustrated. Benny, who sat in the doorway, raised an arm in hello and called to him, "Glad you could make it."

"Let's just get this over with," he groaned, pushing past with a mediocre expression.

Benny shook his head before following behind, the door shutting slowly with a lively, screaming creek.

It was normal procedure. Torture the prisoner, get the information, then chose to leave them in pain as punishment, or make it a quick death. Dean wouldn't deny he'd often stuck with a slow demise. Today however, was different. His stomach had churned when the skin of his victim peeled back from the skull. He'd felt extinguished and drained by the time he'd finally gotten what he needed. Three numbers. They weren't even that significant to him. It was some lock combination the big man wanted, nothing Dean would ever think of again. With a look of pity, Dean plunged the blade into the crying man's chest. The crunch and squish of a punctured organ no longer as satisfying as it used to be.

This whole situation bothered him.

Benny greeted him at the door with a similar, pale look over his face. Banny had offered to walk home with him, probably hoping to get more out of him about Dean's relationship with the angel. Even to gloat with about his own.

"How's the pregnancy?" Dean questioned as they stepped over a broken chunk of concrete on the walk back.

"Ahh, it's going fine. I think so anyway. I'm not familiar with this crap." he let out a low chuckle, "You know, she started puking feathers and I sorta lost my shit."

"Is that normal?" Dean frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Benny nodded lightly, "She said it was. For angels at least..."

"You think something will go wrong since it's part demon?"

"All I know.." Benny began, "Is that it's enough to make a human scream her lungs out, even try to kill the baby." he ran a hand over the back of his neck, "I mean, we fucked the moment I got her. It's only been like... a week right? Kind of fast to be getting a bump. I hadn't considered this stuff when I thought up the idea."

"You didn't care about it before." Dean assured him, "This… caring shit is new."

"Tell me about it." Benny chuckled half heartedly, "I'm not good with this stuff."

Dean grinned at his friend, "I got jealous of his brother dude."

"His brother? Dean, you're lost to us. Come back to the world of demons."

"Shut up." Dean frowned, punching him in the arm. "So she's getting a bump?"

The rest of the walk resulted in nothing but more playful banter and a few discontent growls from Dean. They joked about it enough, but the thought of beginning to actually care about something scared Dean. Let alone caring for something. That was probably worse. It made his skin crawl and his mind wander into corners filled with "what if" scenarios. What if it had been Castiel he was forced to torture back there? What if it had been Castiel screaming and crying in agony as Dean sliced through his arm or pulled out his hair? What if Castiel ever feared him in that way? What if?

When they finally reached the apartment, Dean didn't want to go in.

He was terrified to even think about facing Castiel after what he'd just done. Would he hate him for it? No. He wouldn't talk about it. Maybe he could go pick up some more food for the angel before he really went inside. Dean waved Benny off as he headed home himself, probably back to his pregnant angel while Dean stood, glued to the ground.

He really didn't want to go back in yet. Dean rubbed a few of his calloused fingers together within the pockets of his jacket. He could still feel where blood had stained his hands only a short while before. Quickly, he pulled them out of his jacket, staring at them in search of any actual blood in case he'd missed a spot. He didn't find anything. "I'm going crazy." he groaned, angrily shoving his hands back into their respective pockets.

With a final sigh, Dean plucked up his courage and entered the complex he occupied.


	14. Technology

**Well, low and behold... My computer crashed yet again! Yay! -,- Technology must hate me. Is the same framing problem too! In short update aren't coming out as quick and pretty as if like them to, but life has become hectic with people instigating ****romance, getting ahead of the game in school and my STUPID COMPUTER! I hope you'll all still stick around while I try to sort out the mess... Seriously...**

**Sorry...**

**-an apologetic LF**

**ADDITION 2/18/15**

**Well. All your praying, good luck, and demonic chants (or whatever you did) seemed to work. XD My computer got back into business very quickly this time, thank goodness! Anyway, to celebrate this occasion, I'll be writing for a straight hour, seeing how many chapters I can writer for the stories that are getting this update. Thank you all for commenting some lovely things and sticking with me and all of my computer issues. :) I've gotten an update on it and learned some sneaky tricks, so I'll be able to keep my technology out of trouble. ;) Anywhoooo... keep your eyes sharp for some updates coming out within the next few hours. **

**-LF**


	15. Going to Bed

**Oh my gosh! Cartridge has an update that isn't just me telling you how my computer crashed! Isn't that amazing?! XD**

**Sorry that the updates for this story take a lot longer to come out than some of the others I write, but I think that my beta does amazing work, and in all honesty, we're brainstorming like crazy for this most of the time. Stop your grumbling. There's a reason this fic is rated M. ;) ready for some slash?**

* * *

Castiel was sitting on the couch when Dean entered, one leg up on the cushion with his hands rested over his lap. He was staring up at the sky again. Part of Dean wanted to chuckle at how childish and helpless he looked, the other part was filled to the brim with curiosity. Why did he have such an interest in something so simple? It was just the darkness.

"Hey," he greeted.

The angel turned, a faint smile. "Hello."

"You eat anything yet?"

"The last of the bread is gone," Castiel replied, turning a little more in his seat as Dean shrugged out of his jacket.

With a silent nod, the demon hummed. "I'll get some more food tomorrow."

The conversation was monotone and almost uncomfortable. A thick, dreary atmosphere draped over the room and made the two feel drained, and almost unable to think of any good conversation. Dean took a seat beside the angel and let his head fall lax against the couch's back, shutting his eyes.

"How was…work?" Castiel hesitated, looking to Dean with waiting eyes.

The demon tensed.

"Fine."

"What...do you do for work?"

"The usual."

Castiel frowned and pressed further, "What is 'the usual?'"

"It's whatever."

"Dean," the angel retorted sternly, "Is something the matter?"

"Everything's fine. I'm just tired," he muttered in reply, dragging a palm over his face, "Gonna go catch some Z's or something."

With a quiet nod, Castiel stood, staring down at Dean where he still sat on the couch, returning the angel's glance with one of confusion. "Why are you standing up?"

"I had assumed you wanted us to go to bed?"

Dean choked on his own breath.

"Excuse me?!"

"O-Oh…I'm sorry. I-I thought that you'd-um…want the...the company again."

Castiel's face was turned away, but it didn't help to hide the red on his cheeks. It confused Dean, but it was a pleasant surprise to see the angel get bashful. Weren't they supposed to be mighty soldiers of the lord? "Well I gotta tell ya, I've never seen an angel blush quite like that," he teased.

The angel's head jerked upward as he realized himself; raising a hand to his cheek, like he didn't believe it. "I was blushing?!"

Dean stood with a devilish grin, "Sure are."

Castiel stumbled backward an inch as the demon closed the gap between them with a malicious, sinful, even seductive stare, inspecting Castiel's every move with hungry eyes.

Every little reaction that Castiel rewarded him with was Dean's ecstasy. They were against the wall now, Castiel's head was turned to the side and faced the large window. He shut his eyes like a teenage virgin as Dean drew his arms up and to either side of the angel's head, taking in every small flinch and barely audible cringe.

"Dean..." Castiel muttered, eyes opening a slight crack, "Th-this is very inappropriate."

The angel's words were nothing but encouragement to Dean. With a chuckle, the demon dipped his neck and lingered just over the skin of Castiel's jaw, breathing warm breath over it as he spoke, "Perfect."

Castiel's blue irises found their way to Dean's, locking for a moment with tense anticipation. The demon's brow furrowed as he tried to decipher everything Castiel was trying to say with his eyes, enclosing the gap between them with long, strung out seconds.

Castiel, who had balled his hands into fists at his sides, found himself raising uncertain fingers to ghost them just in front of the demon's chest, unsure where to put them. All that could be heard were the heavy breaths between the two.

Until Dean closed the gap.

It wasn't the rough, urgent kind of kissing that comes with too much sexual tension; it was hesitant, just a starting touch of the lips before Dean drew back slightly, surprised when he was chased after, the 'innocent' angel following his mouth and reconnecting their kiss.

And then it turned.

Dean's arms withdrew from the wall as one hand cupped Castiel's cheek and the other dug into his hip, pulling the other's body closer as their mouths moved together with hunger. With the newfound encouragement, Dean found his touches became bolder; the hand on Castiel's hip snaking around and groping the seat of his pants. He swallowed down the angel's whimper and brought the other hand down to join, slipping the second one between the fabric of the angel's pants and boxers.

Castiel's hands went from hesitant touches to gripping at Dean's shirt in attempt to regain some sort of ground, the feeling of Dean's hands over his ass being more pleasurable than he would have thought it to be.

The kiss ended with heavy draws of breath for them both as Dean resigned to Castiel's neck. He licked a small patch before drawing it up into his mouth, still kneading the angel's backside as he let out squeamish whines and untranslatable words. Dean pushed with his chest, backing the angel further against the wall as he used the hands on his ass to pull Castiel's pelvis closer. Delicious friction accompanied their already intoxicating actions, making Castiel yelp out in surprise when their groins collided.

"Fucking hot." Dean praised into his neck, taking a moment to listen intently to Castiel's mewling. "So fucking hot."

"D-Dean!"

The demon slipped his hands from Castiel's ass and bent his knees, ducking down momentarily to grasp behind his thighs and lift. He chuckled when the angel squealed and moved to wrap his arms around his neck, looking for any kind of support. "What are you doing Dean?!"

"I had assumed you wanted to go to bed," he chuckled, enjoying the unimpressed frown from the angel as he parroted his words.

* * *

**What? You thought you were going to get the good stuff? Psshh I have to keep you wanting more somehow. ^_^ Please don't kill me?**


	16. Angela

**Hey lovelies, **

**Don't kill me? What wasn't put here will get put in the next chapter, so don't worry. Enjoying the story so far? Let me know please! Even critiques are useful because it will only help me improve. :) Reviews are love! -LF**

* * *

Benny let out a huff of breath before gripping the handle of his apartment door. While his complex wasn't as posh as Dean's, it was good enough. The numbering plate over the wood was a little old and missing a screw, and the bottom of the door would get stuck against the carpet when he tried to open it. So, with a turn of the handle and a swift kick to the underlining of the door, Benny pushed his way inside.

There she was. Blonde, sitting in one of the plush chairs that surrounded a TV, smiling down at her belly and rubbing over the half-grown mound it provided her. Benny's lips twitched into a half smile without his approval. He was really lovesick…wasn't he…

Her name was Angela. One of what Benny thought was the most fitting names ever made for a woman like herself. She was thin, with a stainless complexion and a smile that could soften the hardest of hearts. Some of Benny's favorite aspects were the way she tucked hair behind her ear when she was shy or blushing. She sang in the shower, and when he tried to have her cook for herself, she nearly burnt down his kitchen.

Angela continued to rub soothingly over her stomach until she noticed him making his way towards her. The warm smile over her face faltered a bit, but she said nothing. "Hey," he greeted, ducking down to a knee beside her chair, "How's the baby?"

"She's fine," Angela voiced, a little sharply, but nothing too malicious.

Benny sailed her a lopsided grin. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"I can just tell…" she replied, tone becoming a little warmer with the conversation over her unborn child, "It must be motherly instinct or something."

"Have you picked out a name yet, then?"

A smile found its way to her face as Angela traced a small circle over one section of her belly with a finger. "No, I was waiting for you to come back."

"To pick a name?"

She nodded again, and reached up to tuck a strand of blonde behind her ear. Benny smiled. So she didn't hate him after all. That was good at least. Angela let out a small gasp, and stared down at her stomach.

"Wh-what? Something wrong with the baby?" Benny stumbled, his conversation with Dean about the differences of a demon baby plaguing his mind once more.

"No," she smiled happily, returning both of her hands to a certain section "She just kicked."

Benny passed his glance between her stomach and her eyes, looking for any signal that his question was an alright one. "Can I feel?"

Angela raised her eyes, seemingly a little surprised with his question, but took her hands away nevertheless. "Of course," she brightened.

Hesitantly, Benny placed two cautious hands over her belly. It wasn't the biggest, or most pronounced kick, but the soft push against his palm was most definitely there. The thought of a tiny little foot kicking at his palm made him grin, and he let out a sudden huff of laughter.

"It's amazing how much growth there's been in just a month," he commented, sweeping his fingers over her mound and crossing behind her back. He leaned forward on his knees; resting his head over her stomach like a pillow.

"Human birth is a nine month process," she began, "Angels work with five, and I'm sure the demon aspect has sped it up somewhat."

Benny let his eyes shut, "You let me know if anything seems wrong, okay?"

With a fond smile, Angela raised a hand to Benny's head and began to pet his hair as soothingly as she'd rubbed over her own belly. "I will, but I'm fine," she assured.

"It's more complicated because of us. Something is bound to go wrong."

Angela let out a heavy huff of breath, "I know."

"I can feel vibrations when you talk," Benny chuckled.

"Then get off me!" she grinned, pushing on his head playfully.

"Never."

Benny let out a distracted and light hum. "We still have to think of a name," he reminded, shifting his head from the bump of her belly and into her lap.

Angela smiled down at him, "I like Andae."

The demon frowned. "Andae?"

"The short for angelica daemonium, using the starting roots."

"Angelic demon, huh?" he chuckled, amused. "Fitting."

"And unisex, since you find my maternal instincts so inaccurate."

Benny cocked his head so that he could look up at her face, "It's not that…" he began, "I've just never really had to deal with all of this emotional, maternal, sappy, whatever."

""Sappy" as you say, isn't a bad thing." Angela promised, continuing to rake fingers through his hair, "People always seem to think that showing emotion is a sign of weakness.. but really, it isn't."

"No offence sweetheart, but angels and demons may not see eye to eye on things like that."

"Then don't think of it as demons and angels!" Benny jumped slightly when she pulled on one of his ears, forcing his head up, "Forget species! We're… we're people… it- it shouldn't matter." Angela forced out, her eyes straying downward when he stared back with renewed intensity.

"Now don't tell me you're getting sappy too."

"I told you." she snapped, "Emotions are not a weakness… but I pity the man who fails to show how he truly feels."

Angela pushed Benny away, trying to get up and storm out, but finding it difficult with her prominent stomach. She sighed in defeat, shut her eyes and leaned back against the back of the chair, "I hate this."

Benny let out a half chuckle and plopped down opposite her, "You and me both babe."

"Don't call me babe."


	17. The Secret's Out

**My god... an update for Cartridge... it-it's finally out... *breathes heavily* **

**Yeah, so I'll apologize again for how slow this story seems to get it's updates. As I'm sure you already know, it's weird and hard to get any good scheduling done with my beta, who I will once more acknowledge for her hard work and much time poured over this little perverse fantasy. (NotxAfriad) We've both got school and well, life. This isn't a job, just an overly satisfying hobby. I wish it was a job... how amazing would that be? Anyhow, I'll stop my rambling. Hope you're enjoying the story. Now, on with the show! Remember, reviews are love! Thanks lovelies. :) -LF**

* * *

"God fucking damn it!" Dean cursed.

Castiel jumped underneath the demon as he let out a few more vigorous swears, "Wh-what's wrong?" he huffed, still a little out of breath.

Dean was pissed. Castiel was half naked and breathless beneath him, arms and legs wrapped around Dean, begging for more, and his fucking cell phone was ringing.

"Shouldn't you...pick it up?" the angel asked, only starting to catch his breath.

Dean let his head drop into the crook of Castiel's neck. "If it's work, then it means I have a job to do. If it's Sam, I'll kick his ass and then have to wait around and see what he wants. Either way, this would have to be put on hold." He nuzzled Castiel's jaw lightly, "And I'd rather not do that."

Their cheeks scraped together, stubble on stubble in a way that Castiel was oddly content with. He was starting to breathe through his nose now, the moment of breathless kissing passing by without chance of recovery. The rush was wilting; Dean needed to get the phone.

The irritating chime died out suddenly, making Dean grin. "Now it's not my problem."

Lips that had been warming Castiel's neck with hot breath slowly nipped at the patch of skin it had heated just moments before, one of Dean's hands running up the side of the angel's torso. Castiel's eyes shut with a flinch as Dean's hands wandered downward towards-

Then the phone gave off another loud, intrusive ring.

"God damn it! What the hell!" Dean cursed, leaning over the bed to pull the phone off the nightstand. He flipped the top over and raised it to an ear. "What do you want?"

Castiel watched Dean's face swap between expressions multiple times as a conversation started. "Damn it Sammy. Can't whatever the hell you want wait? I'm in the middle of something!" His eyes widened for a second, then hardened and targeted themselves at Castiel. "Really?"

For a few moments, the angel wondered if he'd done something wrong, but Dean leaned down beside his head and licked the underline of his jaw, speaking a few words into the phone now and again as his brother replied on the other end of the line. "Yeah, I got it," Dean mumbled between small bites on Castiel's neck. "I'll see you then."

The phone gave out a small snap as the screen was closed and Dean carelessly threw it over the side of the bed. "What did Sam-ngh." Dean had his earlobe between two teeth, biting in short intervals as Castiel tried to force out his question.

Dean groaned and pulled back. "He wants us to come see him. Something about what happened with your wings."

"Does he know why I fell?" Castiel asked, curiosity spiked.

"Dunno. Just said it was important."

With a slight nod Castiel started to rise, "We should probably go the-"

A rough hand pushed on Castiel's chest, forcing him back against the mattress. Dean hovered just above him, predatory eyes roaming him. "What if I don't want to leave?"

"Dean...your brother said it was _important_," he repeated with half-hearted persistence.

"So is this," Dean huffed, irritated. Castiel offered him a firm stare, to which Dean rolled his eyes, "Fine." he bit sharply on the tip of Castiel's nose, "We'll continue this later."

The angel nodded in understanding before Dean started to leave the bed. Castiel really had his work cut out for himself.

* * *

Castiel's second time to the lab was as jubilant as the first. Sam sent him and Gabriel into the dome, where the two of them flew together in a subconsciously choreographed pattern. Dean and his brother watched from the glass window, Dean just monitoring quietly while Sam scribbled onto a pad of paper over and over.

"Did you seriously call me over for _this_?" Dean growled. He'd been just patiently standing there, waiting for Sam to say something, "You said it was something important."

"Isn't this?"

"I was about to get fucking laid man!" He snapped, turning sharply to curse out his brother.

Sam held up his hands defensively, both occupied with the pen and pad, "I got it, I got it. Calm down. I did have a reason." he promised, joking expression falling.

Dean frowned, did he have to suddenly look so serious? "Yeah? Well?"

"You remember when Castiel fell?"

"I'd be an idiot to forget."

Sam offered his brother a faint glimpse of a smile, turning away from the window directly afterward and towards the lab tables. Dean watched quizzically as Sam sorted through a few piles of papers that littered one of the many desks. When he found what he was looking for, he returned with a solemn look. "Here." he muttered, handing the sheet to his brother.

It was a paper filled with bullet pointed information.

Information on becoming human.

"This again?" Dean grumbled, "Sam, you know this isn't a possible thing. We're demons damn it. We can't just_ become_ human. It's-"

"Just look at the last point." Sam ordered, retorting with a glare.

Dean looked to the bottom of the page, squinting at the last point, added in pencil, and frowned. He read the words again and again before returning his eyes to meet his brother's concerned stare. "What the hell is this?" He barked.

Sam took the paper back, practically having to rip it out of Dean's hand, "When Castiel fell, I ran a few tests, but those were what I knew of relating, to demons and humans, I don't have much on angels quite yet." he informed, "Gabriel however, shared something with me."

"And you believe that dick? Sam! That's not possible!"

"Isn't it?"

Dean's hard glare softened in a millisecond reaction, now staring at the ground in confusion, "No. It's not. I'm not-"

"Becoming human?"


	18. The Relapse

** So, again, we apologize for the delay in chapter updates. Life. That's honestly my only answer. This isn't a job, just a hobby that were workin' with. I mean, I love writing this, but I hope no one will shoot me for being a little late with it... (/-\\) Sorry! This story hasn't been abandoned or forgotten, and I started this little babbling session to explain that. Ugh, I'm going to shut up now. **

**That being said, thank you for all your support. Reviews are love! Thanks lovelies! **

**P.S. Brace yourself for some feels... and don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

"We're going home," Dean announced, summoning Castiel from the dome and dragging him out of the lab despite Sam's protests.

"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed, "Dean what are you doing? Dean! Let me go!"

They were out of the building, in the street now with Dean hurriedly pulling Castiel along the cracked road. Angrily, he spun around, and with a tight grip around Castiel's wrist, spat out, "_You_ do _not_ order _me_ around."

Castiel was lost in his nervousness, trudging along behind Dean as he was hauled across the street. What had happened in the lab with Sam? Everything had been fine and then Dean became angry out of nowhere.

They were watched as they fled the laboratory, demonic eyes trailing after the pair as Dean proceeded to tug even harder at Castiel's wrist, frustrated with the length of their leave and the fact that a scene was being made. He lugged the angel into the apartment building and tossed him through the door. Castiel stumbled inside and turned back in time to see Dean slam the door shut. The room shook under the pressure. The power of an angry demon. "D-Dean?" Castiel tried, starting to reach out to him.

"_Don't_ touch me." he ordered, raising a hand in a commanding gesture.

"Dean, what happened?" Castiel asked, trying to figure out how to handle the situation.

He was worried for Dean, worried what could have possibly affected him to this point. He was going to try and place a hand on Dean's shoulder, but he was caught off guard with a slap to the face. He fell to the floor with a loud thump, landing on his arm in a painful way. "I told you not to touch me." Dean growled, glaring down at the angel with glazed over eyes.

The color had completely drained from them. His eyes, black and brooding pierced into Castiel, daring him to get up and fight. Like they were itching to punch him again. Dean's fists were clenched at his sides and shook slightly with anger, "Get up."

Castiel didn't move. He held onto his wrist and tried vainly to claw at the cuffs around them; the sigils that prevented him from any kind of self defence. He was helpless.

"I said, get up!" Dean repeated, grabbing Castiel by his collar and raising him to eye level, "This is all your fault! Damn you!" he cursed, pinning Castiel to the wall roughly, and hard enough to make the apartment shake.

"It's all your fucking fault!" he screamed, pulling him forward only to slam him back once more.

He let Castiel slide down to the floor in a heap. The angel tried to shield himself with his hands as Dean crouched down and stared him in the eye. He felt pitiful and weak under Dean's gaze, and Dean's dark, lifeless eyes made him feel even more uneasy.

"You disgust me," Dean croaked.

The demon stood and went for his room, slamming the door shut behind him as he went, leaving Castiel on the ground of the front room, hiding in his arms as he curled into a small ball. "What…" Castiel began, eyes starting to sting with tears, "What did I do wrong?"

Of course an angel and a demon was never a possibility. Demons were incomparable and unpredictable. Just because Dean showed him affection before didn't mean he was serious. In fact, it had probably been something of a game to him, or a sick sexual fantasy.

Castiel curled in on himself tighter, burying his face in his knees, and tried not to cry.

* * *

Sam had been working on his research for longer than he could remember. With a dream, an open playground of material and test subjects, and nothing but time. When he'd gotten Gabriel into his hands, things shifted a little more, not just because the angel could provide more information for him, but he was honestly pleasant company.

Sam liked to keep his research organized, listed in carefully printed bullet points in his notebook. The longer he spent on his research, the longer his list got. The more he learned, the closer he felt to achieving his ultimate goal.

To be human again.

He was so set on it. So determined to be the first demon to become human, it consumed various parts of his life. So when he and Gabriel had discovered the effects Dean had been receiving, Sam found himself envious.

The worst part of it, was that Dean didn't want the privilege. When he explained to Dean what was happening, how Castiel was effecting his humanity, he got angry. Maybe not the fist-throwing kind of anger, but it disgusted him how Dean could be presented with such a gift, and not cherish it.

It broke his heart.

Sam froze. His eyes widened as voiced the words on his tongue, "It.. broke my heart…"

"What's that?" Gabriel questioned, coming up behind Sam where he sat in the lab.

"It broke my heart." he repeated, a little louder.

"What? I don't under-"

Sam stood up suddenly from his chair, spinning around and raising Gabriel by his hips, lifting him above in a joyful Disney moment of happiness. He gently let him back down to the ground, cupping his cheeks and pulling the angel in for a sudden kiss. Gabriel stood dumbstruck and blinked, "Sam..?"

"It broke my heart!" he exclaimed, as if it explained everything.

Gabriel was starting to worry for Sam's sanity, "Well, that's great… I suppose? You don't usually celebrate when something breaks your heart…"

"Gabriel," he began, "You're missing the point."

The angel frowned, "What point?"

"Demons don't have hearts! It- It broke my heart!"

Gabriel's eyes widened, "Sam… does that mean?"

"Yes!" he cheered, planting another kiss on Gabriel's forehead, "_I'm_ becoming human as well." He clapped his hands together and shut his eyes happily, "It's amazing…"

"Does this prove that it's the angels that are affecting the demons?" Gabriel questioned.

"I wonder if Benny is experiencing anything similar…" Sam turned suddenly, looking for his mobile, needing this final piece, "If he is, then we can conclude that it's an accurate theory. The angels and their grace are messing with the demonic change in the human hearts, restoring them to their original glory."

"Sam," Gabriel smiled, "This is great."

He turned back to the angel and placed one more kiss over his lips. "It's wonderful."


	19. Havenly Home in Hell

**Well, this update is a bit long, and well overdue. Unfortunately, I'll be away for the next week. I'm going to learn about marine biology on the coast this week. Five days with 20 other students in one big house on the shoreline and a class on the boardwalk. So psyched! Anyway, because of this, I'm leaving you with a long chapter to digest, and a few questions. **

**Do you think you understand what's going on? What do you think about the demons falling in love? and Dean's constant (slightly annoying) wavering of emotion? Now remember, ****while mommy's away, please be kind in the comments children. ;) I look forward to seeing what you come up with. Reviews are love! And I like love. ^_^ **

**-LF**

* * *

"He was pulling an angel through the city?"

The demon who'd brought the information stayed in her bowed position on the ground before the king's throne of bones. She nodded silently, keeping her head down in respect. A smooth hand gripped tightly at the arm of his throne, where the ends blended into round, human skulls. He caressed the bone and grunted, shooing the lackee away before turning his attention to another demon who stood to his right.

"This will not stand," he spat. Calmly, he snapped his fingers, and the demon to his side kneeled obediently, "You know what to do."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Dean had received an invitation from his brother. A text, describing a little get together in Sam's apartment, angels included. Dean scoffed and slapped the top of his phone closed. "Probably a sneaky way to do more research."

"What is?" Castiel questioned, stationed on a couch cushion.

"Party at Sam's house," he grunted in response, "Were not going though."

Castiel frowned, "Why not?"

"Because I said so."

The angel turned his head away frigidly. "You still haven't explained the cause of your ill will toward your brother. What did he do to merit such hatred?"

"None of your business," Dean huffed, stalking to the kitchen to grab a beer.

Castiel bit back his words. There was no use trying to argue with Dean. In fact, it was futile. He wiped a hand over his face in frustration, only to catch an eyeful of the sigil-engraved bracelets he had come to despise.

Thankfully Dean hadn't come back out to finish the job the day before. Castiel had managed to make it out with only a few minor bruises. He was frustrated and confused with everything. He and Dean had been getting closer, but now it felt like someone had hit the reset button, and made them start over. It was a dreadful feeling.

"We should go…" he mumbled after Dean had popped the cap off of his beer.

The demon took a swig before replying, "What for? It's probably just so he can 'examine' shit for his fucking research."

Castiel frowned, "You have a grudge against Sam's research now?"

"It's a load of bull."

The angel looked over Dean with a frustrated glare, "Dean."

"What?!"

"Tell me what happened."

Dean felt defeated, his head dropped back against the couch, and he let out an exaggerated string of breath. "If we go to this damn get-together at Sam's, will you drop it?"

After a moment of hesitation, Castiel nodded.

"Fine," he grunted, "Get that dumb trenchcoat."

Castiel's lips tilted up in the corners as he slipped into his old coat. It reached well below his knees. With a bland color and plenty of warmth, it was practically ideal. He doubted it was worthy of a name like 'dumb'.

The angel was ready to go and waiting by the door when Dean finally emerged from his room, his phone in one hand and a cardboard six-pack of bottled beer in the other. It made Castiel smile when he saw the kind gesture, but his smile lost its shine when Dean gave notice and rolled his eyes, "I'm thirsty. That's all."

"I wasn't insinuating anything-"

"You were thinking it." he groaned, pulling the door open and nodding his head toward the exit, "It's written all over your face."

The angel spared Dean a kind glance and stepped through the doorway.

The walk across town felt longer than ever, Castiel's excitement to see his brother and Sam's living quarters overflowing and making him impatient. Dean had told him he looked like a little kid and snickered a bit. His pissed-off demeanor had slowly started to fade as the journey went on, and by the time they'd reached Sam's place, he seemed fairly relaxed.

Sam didn't live in another apartment complex like Castiel had assumed he would, but instead, a little house with one story, a little porch and an iron gate that reached just above Castiel's hips. It looked like a house you might find up on earth, apart from the dead grass and shabby state of the building.

They were greeted at the door, and Castiel was surprised to see yet another familiar face. The demon who had captured him was sitting on the couch in Sam's front room, a petite blonde at his side. His initial disgust from seeing the demon faded when he saw his sistering angel, nursing her stomach with soothing rubs and a gentle smile, as if she treasured the child being formed inside. He caught her eye for a moment, and his world changed just a little.

She was content bearing the child of a demon?

"Sister…" he voiced, feeling a little dumbfounded when she smiled brightly at him.

"Brother." she replied, "It is good to see you unharmed and healthy."

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes for the second time that night, pushing inside with his beer, "Like I was going to starve him."

"You brought beer?" Sam smirked, taking the pack from Dean, "Thanks."

"Yeah, sure."

Castiel came back to his senses and entered the room, receiving a hug from Gabriel and a nod from Dean's brother. Benny introduced Angela to Dean with a tell-tale grin, his arm up on the back of the couch behind her head. She didn't say a lot, just cradled her stomach and sent everyone happy, lazy smiles. She looked tired, but not from poor health or lack of sleep. The kind of weary glow a mother wears when she's pregnant, with a constant tip of the corners of her mouth, even in dreary conversation. It was like she had no reason to be anything but joyous.

Castiel commended Angela for her bright spirit, and enjoyed seeing the way she protectively held her womb. It made him feel less like a prisoner in a house of strangers and more like a member of the family reunion. It felt like home.

Like before, the angels kept conversation to themselves while the demons chatted in another section of the room, taking in their alcohol and sending their wards glances every now and then, like they were checking in.

"You seem very happy." Castiel finally spoke, gesturing to Angela and her well-rounded belly.

She nodded as her smile brightened even more, "It's hard to distinguish the days from the nights here, but she's certianly grown quicker than normal. I wouldn't be surprised if I were going to give birth soon." she returned to lock eyes with Castiel, "I'm very excited to see my baby."

Castiel hadn't meant to say anything to waver her feelings of hope, but couldn't stop himself before blurting, "Even though it's the child of a demon?"

Her smile dissipated for a moment, before she let out a long breath, "It takes two to make a child, and I will not blame my baby for what's happened to me." she grinned, "Besides, her father has been nothing but supportive." Angela's gaze softened, and she looked like she was reminiscing, "He constantly asks what he can do for me, and if the baby is healthy."

Gabriel crossed his arms behind his head, "Well you're sickeningly adorable, aren't you?"

She brushed a strand of blonde behind her ear, "Speaking of," her tone became teasing as she offered Gabriel an accusing stare, "I hear someone's getting very friendly with their scientist."

With a smug grin, Gabriel shrugged, "I don't kiss and tell."

"Then tell us what you did _besides_ kissing."

"Why Angela!" Gabriel squealed, feigning offence, "I never took you for a _pervert_."

She shrugged innocently, "Hell changes an angel."

"You two seem to be getting comfortable here." Castiel muttered, staring at his hands as he clasped and released them multiple times.

"It's a smart move." Angela replied, "We're not going to be leaving anytime soon."

"How do you know?" he bit.

Gabriel frowned, "What's got your panties in a twist?"

Castiel hung his head a little lower and sighed, "I just… don't feel as welcome here as I once did." he admitted, "I don't understand the feelings that come and go, and the way these demons behave, it's not normal."

"In case you haven't noticed Cassie," Gabriel began, "nothing about this situation is exactly 'normal'."

He sighed heavily, looking back at his brother and sister who stared back with defeated glances. Castiel shook his head, "I just don't believe that it's natural for us to be so comfortable here. I find myself excited to see new places, and wanting to help Dean…"

"Isn't that Angel nature?" Angela retorted, "We are warriors of God and protectors of mankind." She raised a hand to pet his hair softly, smiling when Castiel relaxed under her touch, "Wanting to help others is part of who we are."

"Not _all_ angels are like that." Gabriel spat suddenly, glaring at the floor.

"Lucifer is a_ fallen_ angel for a reason." Angela replied, "But even _he_ has been known to show care for others time to time."

"I feel that we should not talk about Lucifer in a place like this…" Castiel mumbled, pulling himself upright and shying away from Angela's soft petting.

Gabriel huffed, "Fine with me."

Angela looked sternly at Gabriel, "You have not forgiven him, have you?"

"Drop it Ange." Gabriel retorted sharply, giving the ground another fiery glare.


	20. Confusion and Clarity

**Well, hopefully you didn't pull your hair out waiting for this chapter. Sorry for the long delay... Life and relationships, school, home, everything just likes to pile up in front of you sometimes. I'm so ready to release this, and I hope you're just as excited to receive it. ^_^ **

**Let me know your feelings on the story so far? Is it too much of a slow candle? Reviews are love! Thank you so much for all the support you guys have shown me, it really feeds my drive to write, and without it, I have no doubt I would have little to no complete stories. I'm not kidding! :)**

**-LF**

* * *

The evening was coming to an end, a surprisingly pleasant one. It had surprised Castiel to see his brother be so open with the small crowd. There had been pleasant introductions, laughing and joking, even a few hugs between the men.

It confused him _so_ much.

The hell he'd heard of was a horrible place where demons gathered together to torture and scheme. It was a fiery, burning pit that no one should ever enter. It was death's bystander and an everlasting murder spree. This… was nothing like that. It was safe and warm, homely and comforting. It felt like he didn't need to be constantly wary of a threat, like these people surrounding himself and the other angels could be trusted. It was something he should not feel.

Despite being unsettled by the family-like feeling of the room, he was happy to feel something like it. It made him a little more comfortable, and being with his brother and sister reassured him that they were being well taken care of.

It was just… so confusing, but… pleasantly confusing. If that made any sense.

Dean clasped his brother's hand in friendly sign-off and announced their departure. He'd had a few drinks, stumbled a little, and was speaking with a soft slurr.

"Make sure you get him home in once piece!" Sam shouted as Castiel helped Dean off the porch. "Be his designated driver!"

"I have a handle on it, thank you Sam." Castiel replied politely.

Dean was chuckling drunkenly and speaking fondly of the visit the entire way back, tripping over his own feet a few times before they finally got into his apartment. He tumbled into the room, barely leaving Castiel enough time to shut the door before crashing to the floor and pulling the angel down with him.

However, when Castiel tried to lift himself up, Dean didn't let him.

Alcohol seemed to have a great impact on the man.

"Y'know…" he mumbled, "I still haven't fergot how sexy you look b'neath me…"

Castiel squirmed slightly, this was neither the time or place for such talk.

Dean had Castiel pinned by his wrists, looking over the angel like he was a precious prize to be won. His gaze made Castiel bashful, and he turned his face away. "Your cheeks are red." Dean stated, eyes lidded a little heavier than they had been a moment ago.

"You're saying some ludicrous things Dean. You may need to go to bed, I-I'm afraid that the alcohol may be affecting you… in strange ways."

Dean huffed out a laugh, "The only thing affecting me is you."

Castiel shut his eyes in a snap. Dean sounded more sober, but his words still insisted he was under the influence and spouting nonsense. "You should really go to bed…" he repeated.

"Will you come with me?" Dean asked gruffly, catching the angel's attention.

Looking up at the demon had been a bad decision. His eyes… the emerald green was soft and glazed behind his dilated pupils, he had a serious expression on his face, but the way that he stared down at Castiel was as if he was silently begging. "I…"

"Just say yes."

"I…" Castiel was losing any reasonable thoughts he'd collected as retaliation. He wanted to give in to this man. "I shouldn't…"

Dean's face was inching closer as his gaze lingered with passion. His breathing was heavier, and his grip was weaker. Castiel could probably push him off now without much resistance, but…

"But do you want to?"

The question hung in the air silently as Dean's lips came within a mere breath of his own. Castiel felt his face heat violently as his thoughts became fuzzy. Everything seemed suddenly lighter, and the feeling confused him. He wanted to say yes. Every part of his being wanted to say yes. It was like his mind had given over to the control of his body. His throat let out a small, strangled whine before he finally managed, "Yes…"

His brows raised in defeat as Dean closed the final gap, eyelids fluttering closed as the demon moved his mouth slowly with the angel. One of the hands retreated from his wrist and cupped Castiel's cheek, pulling him further into the kiss as the demon took the lead.

Castiel found his hands sliding up to Dean's collarbone, slowly snaking around his neck as lips parted and the movements became more heated. He couldn't control the squeak of surprise that his throat let out when he felt a tongue brush against his lips, silently asking to be let inside.

There was something so exposing about letting Dean in like that, feeling another person's tongue invade your mouth. It was an extreme form of vulnerability, and it intrigued him just how perfectly alright he was with it. His grip around the demon's neck grew tighter as an arm scooped beneath his back, the hand abandoning his cheek and joining to pull Castiel closer. They were chest to chest now, and a leg worked its way between Castiel's.

It was so intimate, yet simple.

When Dean pulled back, he was sad to feel him leave, but the look in his eyes told him everything. It wasn't primal or intimidating like he had remembered from the last time they were this close. It was a lax, soft gaze that held something Castiel couldn't quite place. It couldn't be love, but maybe affection. He looked ready to sacrifice something, if not merely for the principal of it. Human emotions were something he would never understand, but he understood this much.

Dean was no ordinary demon.

He was something very special. Passion overtook what he wanted to do when he wanted to do it. He was secretly kind, and even though he would probably never get the man to admit it, he showed true care for his brother. If he didn't know better, he'd say Dean was human.

"Are you going to take me to bed now?" Castiel asked, bashful only after he realized just how embarrassing of a question it was.

Dean only chuckled and bumped his forehead against the angel's lightly. "Yeah…"


	21. Sex, Finally!

**You know, I'm not even going to start with the excuses I have for how long it took to get this chapter out... it's literally been over two months. An entire two months of me failing to write this chapter. I don't feel right about sharing my excuses. Can I just give a little blame to writer's blo?- Nope. No, okay, got it. *hangs head in shame***

**For real though, I had a tough last few months, but I'm glad this is freaking FINALLY out. I'm sorry to everyone that had to wait, and thank you FROM THE DEEP DEPTHS OF MY FANGIRL HEART THAT YOU ARE STILL HERE!**

**Well, I hope this is worth the wait. :) Reviews are love! -LF**

* * *

His coat was the first thing to go.

Castiel had always been fond of that old thing, it provided good warmth, had many big pockets, and honestly, he was happy with the way it looked on him. Some would say that coat defined him in a way. Without it, he just looked a little off. It was a little out of style, but he was too. That dirty old trench coat was very important to Castiel. Today however, it was nothing but a nuisance in the way of all Dean's sloppy skin-kisses. So onto the floor it went.

Not that they were bad kisses, mind you, they were actually quite _excruciatingly_ stimulating. Accompanied with little bites and nips to make Castiel really _feel_ the trail of Dean's mouth there even after Dean had moved on to a new spot on his neck.

The tie was next. Dean loosened the fastening and used the fabric to pull Castiel closer and into a heated kiss, slipping it through his collar once their lips were connected, and throwing it into a little forming pile of-the now unneeded-clothing on the floor. It was followed by the white button-up, at which Dean had growled when said buttons proved to slow down their progress. He ended up ripping the buttons out. With his teeth.

By the time Dean had made his way to Castiel's pants, the angel was writhing about and biting down lightly on his lip, watching intently for how dean planned to go about it. Rough handfuls and hard clenches closed around Castiel's ass as Dean seemed to abandon the need to strip him, at least momentarily. With a short clamp of teeth around a nipple, Castiel let out a noise he wasn't familiar with making. He covered his mouth quickly, and whined when Dean stopped playing with his chest, and came up to bite the hand that covered his lips.

"I want to hear." he stated, much less of a request as it was an order.

Castiel complied, awkwardly finding refuge for his hands in the bed sheets, to which he clung desperately.

Dean smirked with triumph and returned to his ministrations, toying with the sensitive, virgin flesh on the angel's chest. Castiel whined again, but kept himself from covering his mouth. Dean must have been pleased, because he moved away to remove those pesky pants. Castiel watched in a haze as Dean leaned back on his heels and tugged his T-shirt up and over his head, revealing an incredibly toned torso. Not that it wasn't to be expected.

The man looked like a god.

Dean's phone started to ring again and Castiel thought they might have to stop early again, trying not to look to disappointed about it. Dean surprised him with a primal growl, "No phone calls today."

When Dean leaned down and enclosed his lips over the fabric of the angel's underwear, he actually yelped. Castiel sat there, wide eyed for a moment in shock. He was a damn angel of the lord, and he just yelped. Frustrated, his lips downturned into a pout. It threw him off when Dean lifted his head and chuckled, "What?!"

"You're cute when you pout." he smirked, surging forward to capture Castiel in another kiss, a hand on the angels neck while fingers casually slipped into his underwear, snaking what little coverage the angel had left off of his body. Castiel's legs tightened together as Dean continued to heat up the kiss, a tongue invading his mouth and that wandering hand kneading the flesh of his ass, and slowly... slowly wandering forward.

Castiel did everything in his power not to cry out when the demon grasped him by the base, roughly pulling and moving, all the while licking and biting the angels neck, marking him as his own. Like property. Very horny, property. Castiel's voice let out and he squeezed his eyes shut, one arm slung over Dean's neck while the other gave him support. His knuckles were white as he balled his hand in the sheets, gasping, whimpering, and trying so hard to catch his breath and keep up with Dean. His stomach felt suddenly full and intense, with a strange pooling sensation, like layers overlapping. He was going to overflow.

"D-Dean... Ungh-" he shook slightly, "I-I feel..."

"Got it." With precision, Dean removed his fingers from the angel, and ordered him to lay back, "Hold your legs." he added, scoffing when Castiel had looked up at Dean like he was strange, but obeyed regardless.

Huh. Dean smirked, maybe rewards were the better way to train an angel.

He didn't really have anything to help them along, Dean didn't make it regular habit to think of the hole he was fucking. He paused suddenly, getting creative with ways to loosen up the angel. Thinking on his feet, he brought Castiel to a sudden climax, gathering up what he could while the poor angel tried to recover from his first orgasm. He wasn't given too much time before Dean was prodding him with a cum-covered finger.

The phone let out another tune, calling for Dean to pick it up, but it went ignored.

Castiel lost his breath when he pushed forward without warning, entering the angel with to mercy, finger fucking him ruthlessly and only sparing him a little time to adjust to the feeling before adding a second digit. His impatience got the best of him, and he removed his fingers with a wet schlick.

He was ready._ So_ ready to be inside the angel and feel the holy-heat that radiated in his walls. He lined himself up, grasped Castiel's hips and was prepared to go in for the kill when a loud, impeding knock sounded through the room.

"_Son_ of a _fucking_ bitch!"

Could they not get a break? Dean punched the mattress a few times. Cursing once more before jumping off the bed, his face riddled with fiery hate. He looked ready to kill someone, and Castiel was worried that he really might. He watched as the demon roughly pulled his pants back on, nearly tripping over his own jeans as he started out of the room, leaving Castiel feeling a little sorry for him and his consistently interrupted libido.

The demon left the room with a loud grumble and vicious stomp in his step.

Castiel pulled his coat over his shoulders and cautiously opened Dean's phone, finding six new messages from Dean's brother, all in capital letters. He was shouting about a demon on his way to get them. Castiel frowned and read through the urgency of each text, and noted how short-handed they got towards the end, like he was suddenly in an even bigger hurry. "Who... is Alistair?"

"Damn it Sam!" Dean yelled as he worked the buckle into the whole of his belt, on the way to the door, "This is the second time you've cock block-"

When the door opened Dean's mouth snapped shut like a bear trap. Three men stood in his doorway, two with black shades and dark suits holding up the rear with a bit of a bodyguard persona. The third heading the troop with a sickly, familiar smile. "Sorry to interrupt your... _you time_ Dean." Alistair, hell's master of torture, smirked, "But we need to have a little chat."


	22. Lucifer

Alistair was notorious for two things; his gruesome torturing techniques, and the pleasure he took in delivering them. Imagine a proud serial killer, tall and toothpick-like, with the sort of face children invented as the look of the Boogeyman. Unkempt hair, greasy, wrinkly skin, and eyes that twitched when he was sickeningly pleasured. With a blackened smile and death-ridden breath. Nothing about him was inviting, and every feature _screamed_ horror, instinctively making you want to run.

He gestured his head to the side and the two men behind him entered the apartment. Dean took a few steps backward and readied himself in a defensive stance, surprised when the man's goons didn't immediately attack. Alistair never meant anything good. He'd been Dean's partner for a time being. The man didn't do friendly chats, or just drop by for no reason, especially with two bodyguards at his back.

"Find him." Alastair ordered, nonchalantly stepping inside.

The men began rummaging around, entering his rooms before pulling Castiel out into the main room, in nothing but his trench coat. Dean tried to go to him, but Alistair held him back with a hand on his shoulder, "You really were getting your jollies weren't you Winchester?"

"Not exactly." Dean groaned, watching with a scowl as the two men man-handled the poor, practically naked and petrified angel.

Castiel looked over at him with a terrified expression, "Dean? What is happening?"

Alistair was the one to reply, holding Dean in place as he moved forward and examined the angel. After a slow, intentionally disturbing once over, the man took Castiel's chin in his palm, smirking as he startled and flinched. "Dean's gotten himself into a little bit of trouble."

Castiel's legs were squeezing shut tightly. He felt uncomfortably naked around these strangers, and his coat, which had gone untied and open, provided little coverage. It was cold, and the icy stare of this new demon only chilled him all the more. Even Dean looked nervous to be in his presence. "What has he done?" he inquired.

"As I'm sure you're aware, our very own is one of your kind." Alistair's face flickered in momentary disgust, "An Angel." he pushed Castiel's chin away and turned his head back Dean's way, body facing Castiel even as he addressed the demon behind him, "And Lucifer doesn't take too kindly to the thought of having a brother become a sex slave. Evil as he is, I'd imagine anyone would be willing to hunt down a bitch who fucked their baby brother."

Castiel frowned, "I am not a sex slave."

"Oh?"

"We... have yet to even preform intercourse." Castiel retorted, his frown now downcast into a blushing look of embarrassment.

"Hahahh!" Alistair cackled, "Ohh, what's the matter Dean? Can't even get an angel in chain to sleep with you?" he chuckled and fingered Castiel's neck absently, "You must be pretty bad in bed."

Dean was slowly becoming enraged. Nobody insulted his skills in bed. ...Or messed with Castiel in such a perverse way. The guy was as virgin as it got, and he looked even more uncomfortable to be under any sort of strange touch from Alistair, especially with a loose ass and half-hard on from Dean's workings only minutes before. He pitied the angel, and wanted him to be let go. "Get to it then." he ordered, "Why are you here?"

"Like I said, the big guy wants a word."

"Lucifer?" Castiel clarified, flinching away from the unwanted caressing of his neck.

Alistair's expression twitched as he took Castiel's movement as a sign of disrespect. His grip only managed to tighten, clamping around Castiel's throat and making him gasp with a sudden struggle to breathe. This caught Dean's immediate attention.

"Stop that." Dean barked, "If you're here because Lucifer thinks Castiel is being mistreated I'm damn well sure he'd be pissed to know you _killed_ him."

Alistair smirked, "I could always just blame it on you." he smiled down at the jug of Castiel's pipes, "I always did wonder what it would be like to kill an angel with my bare hands." the demon inhaled sharply through his nose as Castiel struggled before finally pushing the angel away, "But then I'd miss the show."

Dean resisted the urge to tear this man apart. He gritted his teeth and tightened the grip of his fists at his sides, "Show?"

"Well, I doubt Lucifer called upon you for no reason." he smirked.

Suddenly feeling sick to his stomach, Castiel whined, trying to keep his legs closed as he coughed and regained his breath. He was exposed and his throat burned, Dean looked utterly defeated while this intruder tantalized him, and now they were on their way to see Lucifer. Nothing good would come of playing along, but there wasn't much he could do with the sigil bracelets around his wrists. He was utterly human, surrounded by demons. All he could do was cringe when Dean was brutally kicked in the gut.

He was then hauled out into a van, Dean being practically dragged behind him, newly battered. They were tossed into the back where they met with some familiar faces. Gabriel raised a hand half-heartedly in greeting while Sam's head was thrown back, trying to stop the flow of his bloody nose. On the opposite side sat Benny, with Angela, who looked the most horrified of all, breathing heavily as she held her swollen belly. Benny looked up at Dean with pity before returning his attention to Angela and the baby, trying his best to keep her calm.

It was a rag-tag team of misfits, the demons paired with their angels. Castiel bashfully tied his coat around himself, trying to be covered, Dean slumped over at his side. He was alright, just in a bit of pain. He held Castiel's hand even as he struggled to keep himself upright, trying to reassure him. Even if it seemed like a vain attempt given their current position. Gabriel tended to Sam's nose and uttered countless apologies when the van jumped over a crack in the road, forcing Gabriel to pinch too hard around the cartilage. Sam's yelp disturbed most of the passengers, Angela was still trying to focus her breathing.

When the van finally rolled to a halt, it felt like a blessing, the demons shuffling everybody out and in front of a massive structure.

Think, the white house, in disrepair, abandoned and charred. The building stood tall with cracked, grey, stone pillars. Everything scorched with fire damage and overrun with vines and prickly thorns. The glistening windows however, remained to be the only sign of any inhabitance, with golden shines of light form the inside. They were pushed along, escorted by the goons Alistair had brought, and three more that met them at the door. Ushered inside, the walls were lush, and carpeted with red fluorescents. Cool marble flooring met their feet and created echoes for their footsteps as they were marched down the obscenely large hall.

When their travel came to a final end, the demons were planted on their knees, bowing down in front of Lucifer himself.

The fallen angel smiled with uncharacteristic warmth, "Hello brothers," he tilted his head towards Angela, "Sister."

"Lucifer." She replied, holding onto her unborn child protectively.

Lucifer took notice of it immediately and scanned the three demons, trying to pick out the father. "And which of you have impregnated a child of god?" he hissed.

Benny's head dipped down a little further, indicating his discretion. Lucifer inhaled sharply and stood from his throne, casually walking towards the group. He stopped briefly in front of Benny before gliding past him, and heading for Angela. Benny resisted every urge he felt to protect her, and kept his head bowed.

Angela flinched when Lucifer lifted a hand, and gently placed it over her stomach. His smile couldn't seem to make up it's mind as it flickered from happy, to angered in moments and flipped back in an instant. "You're rather large for only being with child a few months." he stated, removing his hand.

She let out a heavy breath as he did so, not even aware she'd been holding it. Angela nodded, "Pregnancy seems to be different for angels and demons."

Lucifer's expression switched again, and his attention was turned back towards Benny. "And who was it that gave permission to do these things?" he paced in front of them with a deadly frown, still directed Benny's way, "To kidnap angels and keep them as sex slaves?"

"They're not sex slaves." Sam blurted, before being able to catch himself.

Lucifer's eyes shifted to Sam in a millisecond, his irises burning, "Well, you held rights to keep an angel handy for the sake of research." Lucifer bit, "However, I suddenly start hearing rumors. Your brother and his _pal_ have taken in a few for themselves, and suddenly, your relationship with Gabriel changes." He smirks and cranes his neck closer to Sam's face, "He seems to be more than your research experiment."

Gabriel's face went pale behind them, even as he tried to keep a stern face.

Dean suddenly lifted his head, "He doesn't have anything to do with this. It was our idea."

Lucifer once again altered the direction of his hate, and his lips twitched in disgust at Dean.

"And you're no better. I find it hard to believe he wasn't involved." he glared at Dean and Benny, "You don't possess enough brains, even between the two of you, to care for angels."

Dean bit his lip and returned his face in direction of the floor, "He didn't even know about it until I came to him for information."

"Well then I guess he has you to blame for his involvement."

Castiel was becoming worried. While he didn't condone the kidnapping of other angels, it was not as if they were really being mistreated. "Lucifer.." he spoke up, "We are not being hurt. In fact, some of us have developed rather close relationships."

Lucifer's head snapped up, "Relationships?" he scoffed, "You mean to tell me you don't hold any grudges against being kidnapped? Held against your will? Raped?"

"I wasn't raped!" Gabriel shouted suddenly, making Sam flinch.

Lucifer sharply exhaled, "No, but you willingly played into the arms of a man who wanted to learn about our kind. You can't possibly tell me he didn't gain anything from fucking you?" he took a step closer, scowling, "I bet you willingly told him everything you could."

Gabriel clenched his fist, raising it suddenly, "You son of a-" Lucifer caught his wrist mid-punch, clicking his tongue.

"Here I am, about to pass judgment on the idiotic demons who mistreated you all, and this is how you show your gratitude for all my help?"

Gabriel wrenched his hand away and glared, "I don't need any help from _you_."


	23. Worms

**Well I'll apologize for the distinct lack of frequent updates. I'm just not feeling much of a drive to write at all lately. I'm not doing so hot. I will definitely finish this story, don't fret, but it may be a while in between updates. It's just very draining sometimes. I enjoy writing and I love this story, I just don't feel particularly well. Mentally or physically if I'm honest. **

**Thank you all for the support you've given my stories and me. It's a great help and really gets me back on my feet most days. I probably wouldn't finish these stories at all if it wasn't for you. You guys are the drive that makes me finish them. :) Thank you for that. **

**xoxo Lovelies. Reviews are love!**

**-LF**

* * *

Lucifer sneered with distaste as he let Gabriel wrench away from him. Could his brothers not see that he was doing this for their own good? He watched silently as one by one the angels joined their demons, Gabriel being the first to kneel at Samuel's side.

The angel glared up at Lucifer as he attempted to help Sam stand again. The demons, however, obediently stayed on their knees, rooted to polished floor with their heads respectfully bowed. They stayed still as statues even as their angels tried to make them stand.

Lucifer smirked, amused, "Distasteful as they are, even these demons know better than to be disobedient towards their lord."

Gabriel grit his teeth, "You were once a better angel than this, Lucifer."

"I am the same now as I always was." he retorted casually, "Why do you think I rescued you all from their demonic embraces? From their derogatory treatment of your bodies? I care for my family..." He raised his eyebrows with a look of sorrow, "and I missed you."

"You were fine with it when Sam kept me as an _experiment_!" Gabriel shouted accusingly, "You didn't care that I was being used for information and testing, but now that we have feelings for each other you chose to come between us? That doesn't seem _anything_ like 'brotherly care' to me."

Lucifer scoffed, "You make it sound like you two are in love. As if this demon is actually capable of such emotions."

"He is." Gabriel asserted, placing his arms over Sam's shoulders and feeling him suddenly tense.

Whether it was from the unexpected touch or the fact that he'd just declared love for Sam, Gabriel didn't really know. But he had most definitely flinched. Gabriel wondered for a short moment if maybe he'd been mistaken, maybe Sam wasn't ready for anything as serious as 'love'. His face showed his sudden nervousness.

The fallen angel looked on them with pity, "Demons do not feel love, brother."

"Then what the hell _is_ this?" Dean piped up, pulling his face out of Castiel's hands and nearly growling at Lucifer, "If it's not love, what the hell _are_ we feeling?"

Lucifer crossed the floor, content on keeping his look of intense pity, and settled himself down casually in his throne, "Lust. Need. Arousal. Any matter of sexual stimulation is possible, but I'm sorry, love, for you three, is _not_."

"That's not..." Sam muttered, "That's not exactly true..."

All eyes suddenly fixated on Sam.

"What was that?" Lucifer questioned, raising from his throne and taking a small step in Samuel's direction.

The tallest demon exchanged glances with a few of the others before lifting his gaze to Gabriel, who was shaking his head. It was obvious that he was being looked out for, but Sam had already spoken. He sighed and clamped his hand tightly over Gabriel's. This might be the only way they were going to get out of this mess. The research wasn't quite ready to be put to physical test, and sharing it with the ruler of hell seemed like a rather stupid thing to do, but it was what he _needed_ to do. Gabriel's eyes flashed with warning, but he simply turned to Lucifer, "We're working on a theory- well, it was _originally_ a theory, in any case." he stuttered, "But now there's more physical evidence..."

"Get on with it." Lucifer growled, "What are you studying?"

If he was wrong, they were fucked, but if he could prove that he was right, they might be spared. He inhaled sharply and spoke, renewed with purpose as Gabriel sat kneeled by him, supporting him, "...We're studying the comparisons between demons and humans."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed, "You're joking."

Sam gestured to himself and waved the other hand about as he talked, "There's evidence of angels and demons sharing grace, and the demons they- 'bond' with becoming more considerate and tolerant towards them. They change one another."

"That's completely absurd. What proof do you have of this?" Lucifer inquired.

Sam's face became suddenly stern, "The three of us." He looked towards his fellow demons, "There have been changes in their demeanor, lifestyle, and torture methods. They feel. They are different. _I_ am different."

"That's not evidence, Samuel."

"All sex has been consensual. I've had both of them come to me for advice on how to better care for their ang-" he stopped himself, smiling over at the others, "for Angela and Castiel. I even have video footage of their 'caring' moments in my lab. _Excellent_ examples."

"When did you get that?!" Dean huffed.

"When you and Castiel visited the dome. The way you reacted to him falling. Benny and Angela had a similar experience."

It was Lucifer's turn to interject, "All of that is hardly enough to prove anything more than manipulation."

"I also ran a blood test."

Lucifer growled, hoisting Sam up and off his feet by his shirt, "You think this is a game? Demons _cannot_ become human."

"Let him go Lucifer!" Gabriel protested, staring between the two. "He's telling the truth!"

"I wouldn't be revealing these things to you unless I was sure. The blood I ran was from Dean and myself. I haven't tested Benny yet, but I can promise a similar result. The blood consisted more human DNA than what normal demon blood contains. The supernatural properties didn't work when I tried to use it, spells became unfruitful and curses stopped being useful. It was more human than demon."

Lucifer scowled as Sam continued, "I trust my research. I was under the impression you did too." he narrowed his eyes lightly. This was still his king, but if standing up to him meant their freedom, he might as well go bold, "Isn't that why you restored my memories in the first place? So I became the most optimal scientist in your regiment? I've had Tesla coming to ask me for advice." he smirked, "Nikola isn't actually that bright of a guy."

Lucifer threw Sam against the floor, his body screeching as it slid across the tile. The wind knocked out of him, the others kneeled on the floor stared on with shock. Dean and Benny returned to their submissive state, heads bowed and eyes focused straight forward. "You have no right to challenge me!" Lucifer boomed, enraged, "You think you can just taunt me?! The devil!"

Gabriel put himself between Lucifer and Sam in an instant, cutting off Lucifer's dramatized walk towards Sam. He scoffed, "Get out of my way, Gabriel."

"Stop this."

"A demon should always respect his lord. Disgusting as they are, _I_ have created them. They bow to me, I am their messiah."

"_You_ created? Demons start out as humans!" Gabriel retorted, "They are _God's_ creation, not yours! You simply twist their souls into lifeless gore-whores!"

Lucifer's rage turned on Gabriel, a pound of light crashing into him and sweeping him off his feet. Sam grunted as he started to rise, his chest stomped back against the floor as Lucifer stepped on his lung. It wouldn't kill him, but it hurt. "Stay on the floor and lick the dirt from my shoe, worm." he scoffed, "All worms eat _dirt_."

"That's my brother you son of a bitch!"

Dean's sudden attack knocked Lucifer off balance, but didn't do much else. He was slung to the floor just as quickly, even as Benny and the other angels tried to join in. Gabriel and Castiel were bound, and Angela was pregnant. The demons didn't stand a chance, and all anyone could do was yell and try in vain to knock the man away. Lucifer seemed amused, if not annoyed by their petty attempts to fight him. The men were on the ground, Castiel helping Dean as Angela tended to Benny. Gabriel was left unconscious, and Sam couldn't manage to get out from under Lucifer's foot to help him.

"You're all just that, and will never be more than it. Simple worms created for no other purpose to eat the dust from under my feet."


	24. A Way Out

**Ahh, an update. Sorry that these just seem to take ages to get done, but life is just... more complicated than I can really talk about in a little AN. I have a lot to do besides writing for fun, and it's not always fun, so I try to write when I feel like writing. When I feel like I can do it. It's not a job to do this, just an uberly satisfying hobby. :) I want to have _fun_ writing, and not feel like it's just another chore I have to do. You know? **

**Well This chapter, once I started writing, actually came out pretty fast. I enjoyed it. Plus, Sam being all protective over Gabriel is uber cute! ^_^**

**Anyway, thank all you Lovelies for your wonderful reviews, encouragement, and overall support. This would not be happening without it. :) When I feel down, your response to my writing really does lift me up. It's dumb, and corny, but I really couldn't do it without you guys. Xoxo**

**-LF**

* * *

"L-Lucifer.." Sam coughed out, trying to regain his breath underneath Hell's iron foot.

"Do not speak to me, ignorant child."

Sam tried harder, pushing the foot away as best he could, but barely being able to move it an inch, "Let-" he coughed hard. So hard it hurt his throat, and for a moment he wondered if he'd broken a lung, "Let me help him!"

Lucifer was silent for a moment, but _only_ for a moment, before scoffing with disgust. "Alistair." he called, "I want them separated."

"No fucking way!" Benny roared, protectively placing himself between them and his pregnant angel, "I am not leaving her!"

Angela tried to calm him down, she held him by the shoulders, shaking her head and trying to keep him reigned, but he was _furious_. Dean joined in the battle of insults, "You piece of shit! We have as much right to keep them as anyone else!"

"_You_ have as much _right_ as an insect. Why would I ever let you continue in this _ridiculousness_?"

Sam couldn't get Lucifer off of his chest, and he tried. He shoved and clawed, watching, helplessly pinned as Alistair started to gather Gabriel up off the floor, "No. Stop." he tried to yell, feeling the air leave him even quicker than before. He was choking on nothing. His chest hurt. If he could just get out from under Lucifer- Alistair was _holding_ Gabriel, in his arms like a trophy, and everything about it made him angry. His blood boiled when the demon gave him a knowing look, clearly enjoying Sam's struggle. That son of a bitch was purposely messing with him. Rage boiled over in his chest. "Put-"

And then Alistair did the unthinkable.

With an oily grin, he shrugged Gabriel's face a little closer to his own, his eyes glued to Sam as he ran his tongue over Gabriel's lips. His tongue slithered over the unconscious man's lips like a snake, a sickly, wet, gleam overshadowing Gabriel's mouth.

It was _disgusting_. Disturbed and It brought out something animalistic in Sam, a need to protect and defend, and as his rage consumed him, he pushed just a little harder at Lucifer's foot. He was so forceful that it really did move. It scraped against and off his chest, but slammed down hard on his arm, squishing it down into the floor without remorse. Sam wasn't paying attention to that though. He was more focused on getting to that sick son of a bitch swapping spit with his angel. _His_ angel. It hurt to pull out from under Lucifer, the skin of his arm ripped a little, but he surged forward regardless.

Alistair's face -when Sam launched at him- was priceless. He was surprised to see him free from under Lucifer's boot, and nearly dropped Gabriel in his shock. That didn't help Sam's rage a bit. He punched him square in the face, fumbling with taking Gabriel back as Alistair started to fall backward. He sunk to his knees, trying to let Gabriel down gently, but the suddenness of the movement, with the pain in his arm made it difficult. He grunted. It hurt. When Alistair groaned and started to fight back, Sam didn't quite make it up in time. He got a good few punches in before Sam took the fight back, bashing against the man's head with the fist of his good arm and kicking him in the groin.

It was a dick move, but he didn't really care. The bastard deserved it. Sam didn't know what was happening to him. He was _so angry_, punching and cursing at the man even as Alistair had fallen to the ground, barely able to keep up. He held his arms over his face, trying to block the punched to his skull, but Sam just took to side hits. His ribs, his hips, whatever he could hurt. He wanted to make him feel so much pain. He wanted him to hurt.

He wanted to kill him.

"Alright Samuel. That's enough." Lucifer ordered, in an annoyingly calm voice.

Sam only paused for a second to turn and look at him, angry enough to try and take him on next. He stopped when he realized Lucifer was crouched down by Gabriel, running fingers through his hair. For another shrill second, Sam felt anger overtake him, but he saw the caring look on Lucifer's face and stilled, subconsciously realizing there was no harm there. His fist remaining tightly clenched over Alistair, ready to give another punch at any time.

"He's fine." Lucifer stated, "Just unconscious. Calm down."

The others were watching silently. Sam didn't understand why until Castiel decided to say something. "Sam..." he mumbled, "Your eyes... they're black."

Lucifer smirked, "I think you're done fighting now."

Sam was breathing heavily, chest heaving as he scrambled off of Alistair, cradling his arm as he crawled closer to Gabriel. The dark pitches in his eyes flicked back to their normal color as he worriedly looked over the angel, "He... he's okay?"

Lucifer didn't offer him any reply, simply stood up straight and glanced down at the two of them. He watched Sam pull Gabriel's head into his lap, ignoring his own pain to gently graze his knuckles along his face. It was a tender gesture. It made him wonder briefly, -_briefly_ mind you- if maybe demons really could feel something. He let out a dreadfully faint sigh, "There is a war going on." he began, capturing Sam's attention, "Angels and Demons. It's a never ending struggle, clearly, and it is a problem that I have... mixed feelings for."

Sam frowned, what was_ that_ supposed to mean?

"If Hell were to win, it would mean the extinction of my all brothers and sisters." he let out an amused huff of a laugh when Sam shot him a doubtful look, "Contrary to popular belief, I do love my siblings. I worry for them constantly."

"Then why are you trying to kill us?" Dean barked, ignoring Castiel's protests.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side, "_Kill_ you? Who said I was trying to kill you?"

"You just beat the shit outta us!"

Lucifer scoffed, as if offended by the notion of killing them. Or his brothers and sister at least, "You forced my hand." he replied calmly.

"You were a dick."

"_Dean_." Castiel shushed him, "I don't think you're helping."

He grunted in protest, but sat back against Castiel anyway, his frustration slowly dwindling when the angel wrapped reassuring arms around him. Lucifer didn't miss a beat of it. "In terms of said battle, of this war, it would be foolish for me to let any of this continue."

"We wouldn't be affecting anyone." Sam retorted, trying to keep him voice tame, and managing only to grind his teeth.

Lucifer smirked, crossing his arms, "How do you see it?"

Sam had to fight not to clear his throat, still a little nervous, "It's..._ taming_ us." he coughed, and spoke again, "So to speak."

"_Taming_ you?" Lucifer jeered, "You've proven to be about as _tame_ as a feral boar. You couldn't even control the shift of your eyes a moment ago."

Sam growled possessively, protectively, "He was molesting Gabriel."

Lucifer's gaze shifted from Sam to his right hand man, "Oh? Alistair?" he scoffed when Alistair flinched, a silent answer to his unspoken question, "Well, that's too bad." he clacked his tongue and shook his head, "Good help is quite hard to find these days."

With a snap of Lucifer's fingers, Alistair flew into a fit of inhuman screams and ungodly pleas for help. Blood spurted from his mouth as his libs began to crumple and fold like a twisted form of origami. He looked completely morbid. Benny covered Angela's eyes as he let out an ear shattering whine, finally going silent when Lucifer cocked his head to the side, and a sickly crack was heard from his neck.

Lucifer shrugged a shoulder and fixed his cuff, like he'd just taken care of something trivial rather than brutally murdering a man. He regarded some of their shell-shocked faces with a huff, "I told you. I care for my brothers."

Dean shook his head, an unbelieving smile on his face, "Yeah, that's great, brotherly love, all that crap."

"Don't you share a love for your brother?" he asked, raising his brow.

"Uh, gross." Dean scoffed, "Don't be sick. I hate that word."

Dean almost thought he'd said something wrong when Lucifer chuckled with amusement, "There's the demon in you, showing its face."

"We can definitely change." Sam quipped, trying to make sure it was still clear they had a point worth argueing, "It's possible."

"Not in Hell it isn't." Lucifer shuffled back to his throne, plonking down casually onto the marble.

"Then let us leave."

It spurred a bit of a reaction in them when it was Angela's turn to speak. She rubbed Benny's shoulder soothingly, being the supportive one even though _she_ carried the baby. "We can go to the surface, leave both sides of your 'war' in peace."

"Earth?" Lucifer mocked, "You know the route up?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins." Dean glowered, "Yeah, not exactly creative. Ya steal the plot line or something?"

"Your humor never ceases to amaze me."

"And your jackass-ness never ceases to annoy _me_."

Lucifer grinned, "Cute. However, no matter how charming I find you, step out of line and I won't hesitate to put you back in your place."

"It won't happen again." Castiel offered, ignoring Dean's warning look.

"Well," Lucifer continued, "The Seven Deadly Sins would be a rather extreme conquest. If you can make it out alive..."

"We're free to live as we please?"

The king bowed his head with a smile, "Most certainly." He relaxed back against the chair and laced his fingers together, "Ready to put all your _feelings_ to the test?"


	25. APOLOGIES ALL

**We regret to inform you that this user is closing her account. All stories previously incomplete will be posted as finished. Yes, it's upsetting. Should anyone wish to continue a story themselves, permission to do so is given. So long as the writer credits LovelyFangirls as the original writer, anyone can finish one of the incomplete stories. **

**Sorry all, just a lot of life all at once. Too much to really deal with, and it isn't fair to leave everybody hanging for updates that won't be coming. ****Thank you all for understanding, keep on reading! :) **

**-LF**


End file.
